Morning Moon
by dancemonkeys57
Summary: What happens to the Cullens after Breaking Dawn? What if Bella still cannot runaway from her past with Victoria? What if Bella and Edward still haven't gotten they're happily ever after quite yet?  First Fan-Fic  R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

So this is obviously a Twilight Fan Fic. It is about what happens after Breaking Dawn and well... I guess you will just have to read.

The only thing I own is this story and one character which you will find out later. I have read the books (of course) and Stephanie Meyer owns, not me.

So this is the begging chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

1. Headaches

Running. I'm running as fast as my legs can go without stopping. No one is with me. I'm just running to clear my filled up mind.

Edward is at home with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, and Renesmee. This is the only time I have to myself. I suddenly stop in my tracks, for the smell of blood tickles my throat. Is it deer? Or is it elk this time? Neither. This time, a grizzly bear. I sigh a long sigh for I'm not thirsty, just lonely and full. But I hunt any way.

I hide behind a large tree slowly breathing in and out, letting the scent of the bears blood ooze down my throat. I prepare to spring as the bear emerges out of its sleeping area. As I leap into the air, a fierce growl rips through me like paper, making the bear turn and roar, and defend itself. But it's too late. I've ripped its throat and blood pours out and I _neatly_ drink. This time, no remaining spots on the _'new'_ dress Alice insisted me to wear today. If I do get any blood on the dress- I don't think anyone would notice- Emmett would make fun of me again. The short dress wraps around my neck and hugs half of my stomach, while flowing out just a bit till about my knees.

As I watch the bear lay, I decide it's time to go home, at last. I really didn't need to feed today. I just wanted some time to think. Think about Jake and Renesemee happily married. In human years, she's only eighteen, and now she now stopped aging. Eighteen, the same age as I was when I married Edward. The same age as when my father walked me down the aisle in a black tux.

And then I remember Charlie.

Charlie is gone. Along with Renee, and Billy Black, Jacobs father. It's been twenty-seven years since they died. Charlie died of old age, and I had to look older with _a lot_ of makeup. I'm surprised he didn't die of a heart attack or something like it. Mom died of old age too, and Phil, a car crash. Billy happened to pass away of old age too. Only Billy died, then two years later Charlie, three years and Phil went, and then I guess mom was so alone and old, she went in one year after Phil. At every ones funeral, I wanted to be...Human. I wanted to shed a tear for Charlie and my mother, Phil and Billy. But since vampires are technically 'dead', I couldn't. Instead I had to put a whole bunch of water on my eyes just to look like I was crying.

It felt like I was choking on the air I was breathing in when I cry. And it took me a week to stop choking over Charlie and Renee. Jacob was the lucky one. He got to shed tears for his father.

Edward held me all the time when I was choking. He made feel like their okay, up in heaven, talking to Gran and Gramps. But I still wish I could've told them about what's really about Edward and his family, and me.

When I got home, or The Cullen house, I heard a similar tune. It was my lullaby, and Edward was welcoming me home, back from my 'thinking time' he calls it.

I rush through the door and find Edward playing his beautiful piano, with our beautiful daughter next to him watching him play. Edward looks up at me and gives me a warming smile, and rushes to me, while the piano plays the last note.

He grabs my face in his hands and kisses me like always, happy to see me, glad I'm here.

His lips have felt warm to me now, now that we are the same temperature. His arm slowly trails down my side and wraps around my waist, while his other hand is cradling my face. He holds me tight against his 'warm' hard body. And his lips go crazy for me, while my fingers knot in his bronze like hair. Our breathing becomes gasping, and too soon he lets go.

Making me remember where we are, at the Cullen's house, not our bedroom...

He stares into my now dark eyes, asking a silent question in his eyes. I slowly nod my head, since he can't hear my thoughts like everybody else; mine are as silent as if I weren't there. He gives me an impish grin and takes a hold of my hand, but still holding my waist.

We walk into the living room and there, Emmett sits while Rosalie, still breath taking, lays against his big chest. We found Alice and Jasper staring into each other's eyes, as if they are having their own silent conversation. I hear Esme walking around in her working area, and Carlisle, well he is probably working at the hospital tonight. Jacob and Renesemee walk in holding hands, one large dark hand, and one light small hand, who is just as smart as him. The T.V. goes on about some silly cooking show, but no one bothers to watch it.

Edward squeezes my hand and I stare up at him with questioning eyes.

"You want to go back home, _home_?" He asks, giving me a breath taking smile.

Edwards's voice still sounds like silk or velvet to me. Making me wants to just kiss him and never stop, but that _never_ would be a _long_ time, considering we never die of old age or sickness, only by getting ripped apart and burned, but I don't think that will ever happen.

"Sure let's go home." I said, giving him a peck on the lips.

I look over to Renesmee and she flashes over to Edward and me and hugs us both, giving us a peck on the cheeks.

"Love you." Said Renesmee.

"Love you, and don't stay out too late." I say, giving her a wink.

We say our goodbyes and head out the door.

Outside, Edward leans his head down and said "Almost clean." and chuckles, looking at a tiny spot on my red dress.

"What?" I said, searching my dress.

"Like I said '_Almost_ clean.' Ha ha!"He laughed, throwing his head back.

"Oh right...Well I wasn't really paying attention, and I just happened to get the throat...Besides you can barley tell."I explained, pushing out my bottom lip in a pout.

Edward leans down again and kisses my forehead, breathing in a deep breath.

"Ahh..."he breathes.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just smell good...again."

"In a good way or bad?"

"Good, always good."

I slide my hand out of his and lean down for a race.

"You know I'll beat you, like always."Edward bragged.

"I know, but since I'm not terrifyingly clumsy, how 'bout just a run. No race, just...Run."

Edward leans down and prepares to run.

"Ready...Set...Go!"I yell pushing up and running for it.

Edward leaps up and sprints ahead, even though he gave me a two second head start. The wind in my hair feels like I'm soaring through the air.

Running. I'm running as fast as my legs can go without stopping. Only Edward is with me this time. The wind _whoosh_es past me. I escape a smile at Edward. His response is a sudden stop. I slowly stop and skip back in my high heel red shoes, and Edward takes my hand and kisses the top of it, giving me a smile. I smile back and walk next to him to the front door of our little cottage home. Still the same old fashion and homie. Edward holds the door for me, like always, treating me like a lady, but he does that to every woman. I roll my eyes and walk in as Edward follows behind, and I stop by the kitchen counter. His arms wrap around my waist and kisses my neck, making me stretch my neck to the side, giving him more to kiss.

I slowly turn toward him and find him staring into my eyes. Not the kind of stare that wonders if I'm okay, but the kind of stare that makes people think we're having our own little conversation. His face leans slowly towards mine, and his lips carefully press my lips. This kiss was more like 'okay, we're home, let's relax...or do something more exciting.' I twist my arms around his neck and kiss Edward a little more fiercely.

"So, what would you like to do?" mumbled Edward, for I was still kissing him and he was still kissing me.

"What?" I mumbled.

"What would you like to do...Relax on the couch...or go to _bed_?"Mumbled Edward, Slowly trailing his hands from my face to my hips, while my breath came out a wild gasp, and my eyes roll to the back of my head, just a bit.

"Hmm...What do you think?" I said, sliding my hands from his neck to his hard, muscular chest.

Suddenly, his breathing stops and falls to the ground, clutching his head.

"Edward!" I screamed as I fall to the ground, trying to yank his hands away from his head. Edward screams in pain as he clutches his head tighter, and squeezing his eyes shut. I still try to yank his hands away from his head, but he just writhed in pain.

"Call...Carlisle..."Struggled Edward, gasping for words and trying to hold it together.

I flash to the phone and speed dialed Carlisle. Before the second ring started Carlisle picked up. I saw Alice through the door and next to Edward, searching for something in her bag.

"Bella is something wrong?"

"Carlisle, Edward fell to the ground and clutched his head; it's almost as if he has some... some mager headache! He told me to call you. Please you need to get here!" I said, very quickly that even a human couldn't understand. Then I saw Edward lying on the floor sprawled out moaning and yelling. "Edward!" I screamed with the phone dropping out of my hands with Carlisle still on the phone.

Alice was trying to get Edward to let go of his head but he wouldn't budge. She stared at me with wide scared eyes, and her hand held out for the phone. I quickly handed her the phone and she spoke quickly to Carlisle. I couldn't concentrate on her conversation until she flashed her eyes to me.

"Bella," she said "I want you to put the needle in Edwards's neck! Now!"

"What! Are you crazy!" I screamed.

"Bella just do it! I need to get some more medicine!"

"_Medicine_! Has this happened before!" I yelled taking the long needle from her as she stood up, letting Edward lie there cringing in pain.

"Just do it Bella, I'll be back in one minute!"She said Racing out of the door.

I pushed the needle in his neck, watching in horror as he cringed and screamed in pain. I pushed the gooey green medicine in his neck, watching it disappear. When it was empty, Edward calmed down and opened his eyes, but still loosely holding his head. Then Alice was next to me and Edward, pulling another needle out and putting it in his neck. I watched in terror, as he calmed down and his hands fell to the cool wood floor and is breath came out in a pant.

"Edward! Edward, are you okay, please answer me!" I yelled, my voice breaking twice.

"Yes...I'm...fine...my head just...hurts."He said taking my hand.

"Edward you need to rest now." Alice said picking him up and carrying him to the bed. I watched in horror as Edward laid in bed with a wet towel on his forehead and closing his eyes slowly as to sleep.

Alice came out and took my hand and led me to the couch. She stared at my eyes with sadness, as if she didn't want me to see that.

"Bella... Let me explain."

* * *

Sooooooo! What did you think?

Read and Reveiw. I would very much appretiate it :)


	2. Chapter 2

2. Medicine

"Yeah Alice, Please explain what happened to Edward. How did you know what to use? What did you mean 'This isn't the first time it's happened? Please explain what's going _on_!" I said, panting.

"Well, Bella... You see, it has to do the Volturi... maybe." Said Alice staring into my eyes.

"What! The _Volturi_! They're not supposed to bother us again!" I yelled

I thought about their last visit. The whole army, even the wives came. But we had an army of ourselves, all of Edwards's friends and family came. Since they tried hard to teach me how to use my field ability, I've been able to use it a lot easier, even Jasper couldn't use his warm feelings on me when I used my ability. If Jane and Alec would take the whole Cullen Family, Then I would have to defend them...Or attack them myself. Luckily Aro decided not to kill us, and they all left freely while we celebrated. And I met another half vampire half human. Only he accidentally killed his mother while he was being born and was taught to kill people.

"I think the Volturi..."Continued Alice."Have a new member who can find anyone in the world and hurt them, well except you, of course."

"But why are they hurting Edward!" I yelled. I was furious! Why would they hurt someone who didn't do anything at all?

"That I don't know... All I know is that Edward must have done something to make the Volturi furious at him that they're hurting him." Alice stared at her hands and gave a long sigh."I think they are still mad about what Edward did in Italy, when he was trying to kill himself by exposing what he really is, maybe. Any way they might have heard some rumors still spreading around and they have become more _serious_, but that's only what I think."

"So how do we stop their new person from hurting Edward?" I asked, wondering if I had to use my field ability day after day until they give up. And we all knew they would never give up.

"We may have to... Go back and talk to them..." Alice said going quiet

I really didn't want to go back to that large castle like home. It scared me when I was there and it still scares me to think that they might lock us in there.

"How do you know all this Alice?" I asked still thinking about when Aro asked me to stay for 'dinner'; I thought he was kidding, until he actually meant it.

"I saw it... But I don't know who this person is. I can't see them... It's strange."

"You said this happened before...When was that?" I asked, thinking about when I've ever been away from Edward ever since I met him.

"One of your 'thinking times'. It all happened so fast, but Carlisle knew exactly what to do... Like it's happened before. All he said was that the medicine makes his own little field and prevents him from getting hurt. I've asked him how he knew what to do but he said he rather not talk about it. In fact we all asked him and all he said was 'I'd rather not talk about it.'" Alice said with her face twisted into thought.

"Can you see when it's going to happen again?"I asked

"Yes, I can see when it happens, but only until they decided that they are going to hurt him again. And by the time I see it, I'm one minute late."

"Does Edward know what's going on?"

"Yes, he saw what I saw just before it happened."

"So... am I going to have to use my field thing day and night?"

"No, Bella, We would never put so much weight on you like that, that's too much!"

"Well isn't there anything I can do but sit here and watch Edward get _hurt_?"

Alice looked at the hall way, to her hands, and back at me and said "When you see him fall or grab his head, _then_ you can use your field and it will block the other person. And you'll be able to feel a little warmth around your field, but the good thing, is that he won't know you're protecting Edward." Alice smiled. "But I need to get back to the others; I need to tell him Edward is okay."Alice hugged me, and looked straight into my eyes. "Edward will be perfectly fine in about twenty-three minutes, okay."

Alice walked out with the needles in her blue bag, and out the door. I shut the door behind her and walked to the bedroom to find Edward lying in bed, looking like he's asleep.

I lie in bed and lay against his chest, watching him breath in and out.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry you had to see that. I - I just don't know what else I could've done." Edward sighed. He sounded like he was about to cry. Instead of looking away, He just hugged me closer.

"Why - Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me what was going on? You scared me half too death." I said staring at him with worried eyes.

"I didn't tell you because, I was afraid you were going to be scared," He looked at me with an impish grin. "Which you really shouldn't worry about me."

I was about to argue but decided to not even try, considering he usually wins every argument. Instead I just laid against his chest silently watching him as he watched me. He looked like he was about to tell me something, but decided to let it pass, and just watch me. The whole night we just laid together staring at each other, which was rather comfortable, until the sun came up, pooling in light.

Edward and I laid there on the bed not bothering to move, I didn't want to move at all, but I knew we would have to get up sooner or later, and so did Edward. I wanted to lay there another hour, but suddenly, the phone rang.

I jumped up and ran to the phone, catching it on before the first ring ended.

"Hello?" I said

"10:45 a.m." It said, the person sounded like a very tired man, the voice was husky and scratchy.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"10:45 a.m." he said again.

10:45 a.m.? Why would someone call, at eight in the morning, just to tell me 10:45 a.m.?

"Umm...okay... may I ask who is calling?"

"10:45 a.m." he repeated.

"Okay I get it 10:45 a.m. a time of day, who is this?"

"Be prepared."

"Prepared for what? I don't understand what you're telling me." What on earth was this man doing, I get that 10:45 is a time of day, but what about it.

"Have a nice day." 'Click'.

"Hey wait I don't understand!"I said through an empty line.

I walked back to Edward who was looking at me confused and all I did was shrug. I knew he could hear my conversation.

"What do you think 10:45 a.m. means?"Edward asked taking me back in his arms.

"I don't know, really, I don't know."

Edward shrugged and kissed the top of my head. I remembered that Alice said he would feel better in twenty- three minutes. So he must be feeling a lot better. Edward rubbed my back while I laid on his chest, moving my fingers up and down on his hard chest. His scent came off his skin and in my throat, making my head spin a bit. Edward shivered a little, but I continued moving my fingers up and down his muscular chest.

Then the phone rang again. I jumped up and sped to the phone catching it again before the first ring ended.

"Hello?" I said.

"What time?" It was the same man.

"Excuse me?"

"What time?"

Ugh. It's that stupid 10:45 a.m. thing. What is going on!

"10:45 a.m."I replied, it sounded more like a question.

"Good, you listened. "He said, with an amused tone.

"Well yeah...That was the only thing we talked about; was 10:45 a.m. Now who is this!"This guy is crazy!

"Don't forget: 10:45 a.m."

"Listen, stop calling here, okay! I don't know who you are, but you are really annoying; telling me 10:45 a.m."

"Have a nice day."'Click'

"Wait who you are!"

Ugh this guy is nuts!

I walked back and found Edward, with his shirt _off_. Apparently, he was changing and I was caught in the middle of it. His white muscular chest was as breath taking as ever... He was about to put on his shirt until I couldn't help but stop him. I put my hands on either side of his stomach and ran my hands up are chest, to his head and kissed him fiercely. His shirt dropped to the floor and kissed me back, his hands ran down my spine and to my hips, while I twisted my fingers in his hair. I lost my balance and fell on the bed, along with Edward. After 'readjusting' we continued the hour together.

"Well...your feeling...better." I panted, laying in Edwards arms, his fingers tracing randomly on my back, causing me to shiver.

"Yeah, I'm glad." Laughed Edward, kissing the top of my messy hair.

I looked at the clock, to find that it was 10:27. I sighed, thinking about the strange man on the phone telling me '10:45 a.m.' I still wonder if he meant today. I got up grabbing my robe and headed to the _large_ closet that Alice insisted on having. I find all our clothes are the same, in drawers, and closets, walking to the right side of the closet where all my clothing is. I sniff the air searching for clothes that seem good today. I walk over to the sliding closet and pick out my blue with splattered paint pictures all over. The shirt is soft, and short- sleeve, hugging my stomach, and bit of my waste.

Then I turn to find some skinny jeans, dark blue with zippers on the bottom, the pockets decorated with little beads. I slip on my Blue- gray converse, and turn around to find Edward slipping on his beautiful khaki's. Ah, Edward and his khaki's, they make him seem like a model, again, but he always is like a model. He slips on a light gray shirt, hugging is chest, making every girl stare.

I take his hand and walk out the door with him running to the Cullen house. I look at him and my lips escape a giggle. We leap over the stream with grace, and both land with a light _thud_. Then walk up the porch, and into the house. Alice skips down the stairs with Jasper trailing along. Rosalie and Emmet must be hunting today and Esme along with them. Carlisle on the couch with a 'new' book. I look at the book name that reads "Medicines and Tools." Good chance Carlisle has already read it seven times.

Edward leads me to the piano, and starts playing my lullaby. He looks up at me with a smirk, while his fingers fly across the keys, filling the room with the beautiful song.

"You know," Says Edward looking up at the tall ceiling. "I could get us a piano at home, since we spend more time here, then at home."

"Yeah, you probably could... But then Alice would miss me too much." I laughed looking at Alice's wide eyes. Her eyes are empty, maybe she sees another vision.

"Oh, Alice, will li-" Edward stops suddenly.

"Edward?" I ask looking at him and find him lying on the ground, clutching his head.

"Edward!" I scream, and everybody flashes toward him. Carlisle stabs Edward with the same green medicine into his neck and empties it.

"Bella, NOW!" Screams Alice, forcing me to spring my field around the house, making Edward relax into panting.

I feel a warm blanket wrap around me and Edward. I see it try to hit Edward, It looks just like the time when Alec tried to attack everyone, like a mirage. Finally, Edward takes my hand, and stares at me. I pant with fear, seeing my horror stuck eyes in the reflection of his calm eyes.

The warm blanket disappears and the clock no longer ticks for another minute, making me stare up at the clock with horror.

The clock reads 10:45 a.m.

~ 8 ~


	3. Chapter 3

3. Victor Hun

The room went quiet as Edward and I stared at the clock that finally read 10:46 a.m. I could feel Edwards eyes bore onto my face but I couldn't take my eyes off the clock. The man meant that the Volturi are going to attack at 10:45 a.m. and he wanted for me to be prepared to protect Edward. Was he one of the Voltri members who wanted to help us, or just some crazy guy who could see visions better than Alice? I could feel every one's eyes on my shocked face, but I didn't bother to look at them, for I was thinking very hard about the strange husky voiced man on the phone this morning.

"Bella?" Edward said squeezing my hand gently.

"Yeah..." I said softly, still shocked.

"You can stop now... You still have you shield up..."

"Oh...right, yeah, sure..."I said, as I slowly let my shield let go, not even bothering to look away from the clock, as it turned 10:47.

Edwards hand reached up to my face, and turned my face to his, forcing me to meet his eyes. His eyes were worried and upset; he didn't want me to see what happened again. I just stared at him, having our own silent conversation; I was asking if he was okay. His simple reply was a silent nod, his hair rubbing against the hard, dark, wooden floor.

"Bella, what is so interesting with the clock?" asked Carlisle.

"Umm... It's nothing...nothing at all." I said, looking up at Carlisle, noticing Alice left, but returning with a cold, wet cloth in her right hand. Alice placed the cloth over Edwards's forehead, while Edward grasped it, taking a deep breath.

Edward and I returned home when it got dark. We ran as fast as we could, to see if that strange man called again. We finally walked through the door, and I saw a bright red light with the number one on it. Someone had called and left a message. Edward laid on the couch, while I listened to the message.

"1:18 p.m. don't forget, and be prepared. Have a nice day. 'Click"

Omigosh... It's that same man who told me 10:45. Why is he telling me this? Who is he? Then suddenly our message machine said some interesting information.

"1:33 p.m. 555-815-433." Said the machine.

I quickly grabbed the phone and dialed the number, my hands shaking so much that I had to redo it. Finally I got it and it rang and rang. On the fifth ring someone picked up.

"Hello, you have reached Victor Hun. Please leave a message after the Beep. 'BEEP'"

Victor Hun... That name... I've never heard it before. How does he know my number? It's a totally different voice, more childish, but an adult, and with a hint of French accent. I made no attempt to leave a message, I was as still as a rock. I stood there for at least a minute. Finally turning off the phone and heading over to the kitchen counter. I grasped the counter for support, making sure I didn't break any part of the counter.

I suddenly felt long arms wrap around my waist. Edward kissed my neck and put his chin on my shoulder, and gave a long sigh.

"So... Who is Victor Hun?" Whispered Edward.

"I don't know, but that wasn't the same man who called about the 10:45 or 1:18..." I said. What if the man is one of us, and killed this Victor Hun guy, just to use his phone, and then I wouldn't be able to call him.

"Huh... well at least we know when the next time it's going to happen..."

"Edward, what if the man is one of us...and he killed this Victor Hun to use his phone so I couldn't call him again...Edward?" I said turning around to see if he was okay.

Edward just looked in my eyes. He looked at me like I was brilliant. Then he looked down at the floor, studying the patterns of the wood.

"Wow, Bella, you really thought this through. Maybe your right, I guess we'll have to see what number he calls from next." Edward said leaning his head down to kiss me.

This kiss was soft and gentle, just wanting to relax. So I kissed him back. I was trying to put my field around him and show him my memories of him and me. Ever since the first try, we've been working on it. Now it's so much easier, well when he doesn't distract me. So I pulled my shield around him and me, thinking of the first time he talked to me... The first time he sat across from me... That first touch, leaving my skin tingling... The first time I saw him in the sun. Then there were my favorite moments. That first kisses... The first time he stayed in my room, with me knowing he was there... When I agreed to marry him... Walking down the aisle with Charlie next to me... Then all my memories switched to Charlie and Renee... On their death bed... Watching them put in a box... Lowered into the ground with dirt washing over them...

That's when I stopped, staring at Edward. The reflection in his sad eyes showed my sad eyes, looking like they were about to cry.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean too." I said, staring down at the floor, not wanting to meet his eyes.

But instead, he pulled me into his arms and hugged me for a long moment, listening to me breath in and out.

"Bella... I don't want you to act like you don't miss them... I want you to feel any way you can. Even if it means watching your memories. If Carlisle and Esme passed away, then I would feel sad too." Whispered Edward, as he kissed my hair.

"But you would act as if everything was normal. I want to do the same for you, act like nothing happened." I mumbled in to his stone chest.

"Yes, I would do that, only because I would want you to not worry about me," Edward put his hand under my chin and lifted my face to look at him."I want to worry about you, not the other way around."

"You say that a lot." I mumbled, it was really bugging me.

I stared in his eyes for a long moment, and then hugged him back. We stood there, hugging, for a long time. It felt like hours. I didn't want him to let me go, and I don't think he wanted to, too.

We stood there, while Edward kissed me on my forehead, or my hair, until the sun came up. Pooling in a dim light through the window. Today the sun was hiding behind the clouds, making the room darker than yesterday. I knew we were going to hunt today, but I really wasn't thirsty, but Edward was. I didn't want Edward in pain all day, making the burn in his throat want him to kill a human.

"Bella... I'm going to hunt today; you can come if you like. But I'm going with Carlisle, Alice and Jasper." Edward said, disrupting the silence.

"Sure, I'll come." I agreed, all I really wanted to do was go to Edwards's meadow. "What time will you be going?"

"As soon as Alice gets here, which should be in five minutes?"

I gave a long sigh. I knew we would have to move sooner or later. But we got dressed and ready to leave. I didn't really concentrate on what I was wearing today; all I knew was that I was wearing clothes.

Suddenly, a light knock interrupted us. I ran to the door, and saw Alice, as usual dancing in breaking a ballerina's heart, her dark pixie hair bouncing.

"So you guys ready to go?" Asked Alice looking at Edward with caution.

"Yeah, we're ready..." I said remembering the time the strange man said. 1:18 p.m. don't forget.

I stared up at the clock, seeing that it was only 10:04. We still have a few hours till they attack.

"Did he leave a time?" Alice asked, watching the clock.

"1:18 p.m. today. But Bella called back and it was a different man, Victor Hun. His voice was higher, a little French. But definitely not the same man." Replied Edward, nodding his head at Alice's silent question. I looked away to give them a little privacy, but I would ask Edward later.

Alice took my hand and led the way out, while Edward closed the door and sprinted after us, taking my other hand. Edward shook his head at Alice, while Alice just looked angry at him, but turned to me and smiled a hard smile.

I would ask Edward what they were talking about. I wouldn't forget.

~ 12 ~


	4. Chapter 4

4. Help

Carlisle and Jasper waited by the yellow Porsche, while Carlisle was getting in the front seat, Jasper waited and took Alice's' hand and hopped in the back seat. Edward opened the Volvo passenger door, shutting the door quietly and speeding around to be next to me. He took my hand and looked in my eyes, sensing a question.

The bright yellow Porsche pulled out silently, while Edward and I followed on the windy path to town. I wanted to ask what Alice told him, but I waited 'till we were out of town. The question bubbled on the tip of my tongue, but I lightly bit it, considering I had razor sharp teeth that could possible cut metal.

As we kept driving, we passed the large sign that read 'You are now leaving Forks." That's when I couldn't hold the question any longer.

"So what did Alice ask you when she came to get us?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Ummm... We're going to Italy, to talk some sense into the Volturi." Replied Edward, keeping his eyes straight on the road, not even bothering to look at the speedometer, which was going over ninety.

"When you mean 'We're' you mean...?"

"That Alice, myself, and Carlisle are going... "

"Oh so when- Wait what? You, Alice, and Carlisle? What am I going to do?" What was he talking about? I'm not going to stay back and wait for Edward to come home... Or _if_ he comes home.

"_You_ are going to stay home." Replied Edward, still watching the road, his face hard.

"Are you kidding me? No, I'm coming with you."

"No, you're going to stay home, and stay safe. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, so you're allowed to let yourself get hurt, go to the _Volturi_, one of the most dangerous groups of vampires in the world, while leaving me behind, worrying _if_ you'll come home, and staying safe, making a wonderful welcoming home party just for you?" Was he _insane_?

"Yes. That is _exactly_ what you're going to do, well not the welcome home party, but staying home and safe." Edward snapped, staring me in the eyes, his eyes turning black.

"No, I'm coming with you. This isn't just your fight, Edward, this is mine too."

"_Fight_? You think this is a fight? No, this is just a...a..."

"A what, Edward, A what?" I snapped, cutting him off short.

"A misunderstanding. You're not coming and that's final. I won't allow it!"

"I'm coming weather you like it or not. I'm not just going to stand in the crowd and watch you get hurt, I want to _help_."

"If you come you may not come back home!" Edward fumed, his eyes turning black as night.

"I don't care... As long as it will keep you from getting hurt, I'm fine with that." I said, wanting badly to take back the hurtful words toward Edward.

"Bella," Edward said softly, "I want you to stay home... If you get hurt, that'll just kill me. Even if they don't kill you, they still might take you, and I just can't live with that." Edward turned on to a different road with sad eyes.

"Edward, I love you, and when two people love each other that much, and then they need to stay together. No matter what happens. I want to come and help you. And I know you don't want me to worry about you, but I will. Just please, don't let me wait for you to come back. I don't want to think about it, you're going to die, or if you are forced to stay with them. I'd hate to think that." Edward looked at me with depressed eyes, wishing I had never said it, but I'm glad I did.

Edward turned on Clair de Lune softly, not looking at me anymore. He raised my hand slightly to kiss the top of it, breathing in a deep breath. His eyes closed, but he knew he was still driving.

"Please..." I whispered, using my secret weapon.

Edward took a deep breath again and opened his eyes. They were more bronze now.

"Fine... You can come, but, Bella, please let me do what I need to do. I _will _stop hurting."

"Thank you. Thank you for not letting me stay home and wonder if you're going to come home alive." I said staring at the CD player time, watching it tick, number by number.

"Bella, I'm not going to die." Edward looked at me, but I didn't want to see his piercing black eyes.

"Then you stop telling me _I_ might die there, when I'm not." I snapped, closing my eyes.

"You don't know if you _do_ die there."

"Neither do you." I said coldly

"I have a better chance of knowing than you."

"Alice will always tell me."

"Not if I ask her to."

"Oh, so you would rather keep it a _surprise_, letting me figure out if I die or live?" I wanted so badly to prove him wrong, but I couldn't.

"No! I would always tell you; even if that's the last thing I would tell you. 'Bella guess what you're going to live tomorrow.' Or even better, 'Bella, you're going to _die_ tomorrow!' I would hate to tell you that... Even if it were true." Edward sighed, looking like he wanted to cry.

The road led to a dirt road, surrounded by trees and bushes, just like the Cullen's' road. The song soon ended, the last note leaving a trail of sound, going quiet. Then came a new song, I've heard it before, he danced with me to this song at prom. 'Flightless Bird, American Mouth'.

"You have this song?" I asked, listening closely to the words.

"Yeah, the song at the dance... The one where I danced with you, wearing a giant boot like cast." Edward smiled my favorite smile, his crooked one, taking my breath away.

"Huh... You know, the song has very strange lyrics. 'Now I'm a fat house cat, pursing' my sore blunt tongue' I mean what a strange song. But I like the chorus."

"Yeah..." Edward sighed. He looked at the car in front of us, Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle, speeding down the dirt road that never seemed to end.

"You still remember?" I asked squeezing his hand gently.

"How could I forget? That was _one_ of the times I almost lost you... _Again_." Edward sighed again, stopping next to the yellow car, putting it in park.

"I thought we decided that all those times was because of my bad luck. I'm alive aren't I?" I leaned against his arm, while he turned the car off, the music still running.

"Yes, you are, but I could have been too late. I should have stayed with you anyways."

"But I've had worse. In fact, I've had too many near death experiences."

Edward kissed the top of my head and sighed. Then we heard a light tap on my window. Alice stood there smiling, shaking her hand to hurry. So Edward and I unbuckled our seatbelts, and got out. Edward rushed over to me to open my door, such a gentleman, and took my hand. A large sign said 'Hunting ground rules: No grenades, No shooting people, and Wear protective gear. Thank you.'

"Well, we meet here at noon. We need to get back before... Well you know." Said Carlisle, everyone glancing at Edward.

Edward just looked at the ground and then at me. I just looked back at him, giving him a warm smile and a hug. Jasper disappeared and Alice left no sooner, Carlisle, Edward, and I took longer. I looked to Carlisle, who was giving Edward a questionable look, Edward just nodded in reply. They were probably talking about the flight plans, or me coming along.

Carlisle gave me a warm smile, but his eyes were all wrong. They were upset, and disappointed. But he quickly left. Edward just looked to the ground, giving me a peck on the cheek and speeding away casually. I just stood there. My throat wasn't burning, for I was not thirsty. I wanted to find some sun and watch the sparkles shine off my skin against the trees and grass, but today, the sun decided to hide.

So I sped off in a random direction, not caring where I was going, just running. I could have used this time to hunt, but I decided since I felt fine, I would use this for my 'thinking time'. So all I did was run. I knew I shouldn't run straight, because I would end up in another country, so I just ran in circles. I thought about the time the man called for, 1:18 today. I won't forget. I thought about Renesmee and Jacob, happily sitting in Jacobs's house, which _was_ owned by Billy Black, but since he passed away, it now belonged to Jacob. I didn't want to think about Charlie, Renee or Phil today, I might as well shed no invisible tears for them.

I thought about nothing in particular, all I did was run. I heard the birds, the bees buzz by me, bears snoring, deer eating leaves. I heard everything, not bothering to kill them for their blood today. I didn't notice how long I was running, until my phone beeped.

Edward sent me a message saying "Hey where are you? Its noon, come back to the cars, okay?" I checked the little time in the right hand corner saying 12:02. I clicked reply and said "Sorry, I didn't realize what time it was. I'll be there in a minute."

I sprinted toward the direction I heard Edwards velvet, silky voice. Sooner than I thought, I found Edward looking toward me, a big grin stretching across his face. He flashed next to me kissing me flat on the lips. Then leaned his face away giving me his crooked smile. Again, sneaking away my breath.

We hoped in separate cars and drove off, leaving a trail of smoke behind us.

~ 15 ~


	5. Chapter 5

5. Plans

When we got home, we walked straight to the dining room table; obviously, we were going to talk about something important. I glanced at the clock which read 12:41. We had less than a half hour to talk.

Everyone was there, sitting in different seats, but next to the person they loved. I was wondering if Renesmee knew about what happened to Edward. I knew Jacob did, if he didn't, I would tell him myself. Edward pulled out a seat for me, as I sat down he scooted it in. He took his seat next to me, across from Carlisle. I was across Rosalie. Of course, Rosalie's stunning beauties made me feel self conscious, but everyone said I was just as beautiful as her. She gave me a warm smile and a wink, causing me to smile back. If I were human, I would have blushed so red I would look like a tomato.

"So, we need to discuss the plans to Italy." Said Carlisle, standing up but holding Esmes hand.

"Well, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, and I are going." Said Alice, finishing Carlisle's' sentence.

"Bella?" Gasped Esme, shocked. She flashed a terrified look towards me, worrying if I would come back.

"Yes, Bella. She obviously refuses to be away from Edward. And besides, she's going to need to protect him if they attack." Said Alice glancing toward Jasper, who was growling at the phrase "if they _attack_." He still didn't like the idea of being away from Alice, especially when she was going to see the Volturi.

"Bella? Would you really take that risk?" Rosalie said, just as shocked as Esme.

Edward growled at her for mistakenly saying "_risk_." He was still upset over what she said about me 'killing' myself.

"Yes. If they do attack, I need to be there to protect us. Besides, they probably would like to know how I am doing now." I explained, Edwards chest rumbling into a growl.

"So if Bella is coming, then we're going to need to get an extra ticket." Carlisle said, looking at me with those same upset disappointed eyes.

"One question," I asked, looking away from Carlisle." When are we leaving."

"We'll have to leave soon, so about, two weeks." Alice said, Jasper jerking up. He was more worried than necessary.

"This is insane Alice. You can't leave yet! I should come, what if something happens to you?" Jasper yelled.

"I'm going to be fine, Jasper, don't worry about me." Alice said, pulling Jasper back in his seat.

"Fine, but we're talking about this later."

Edward squeezed my hand gently, making me look at him. He nodded his head to the clock, which read 1:00. He was reminding me to protect him, I knew he didn't want me to be superman, he did. I stood up and walked into the kitchen, leaning against the counter. I saw Carlisle stand and push in his chair.

"Okay, so we'll leave in two weeks. To Italy." He said, walking out the arch way to the stairs.

I saw everybody get up and walk in different directions, Alice and Jasper going upstairs, probably to talk, Rosalie and Emmett in the living room, and Esme upstairs.

Edward stayed in his seat, hands rubbing the wood. I stared at him as he continued to rub the wood on the table, his eyes never looking away from his hands. I walked over and sat next to him, watching him carefully. I heard the tick on the clock make another minute. I stared at the clock which read 1:16, I never really noticed how time moved so fast now. I forced my field out, protecting Edward from the danger creeping next to us. I felt the warm blanket form around me, making me feel all warm, and dizzy, automatically thickening my shield. I saw the strange movement twist and turn like a mirage against the shield, making me feel dizzier. This hasn't happened before, well the last time, I felt fine, but now the warmth made my head swim in all directions. Just like the time I almost drowned cliff diving.

Edward heard me exhale a sharp huff, his eyes filled with concern. I just looked back at him, giving him a warming smile, but my eye site looked like I was being spun in circles and circles, or maybe I was crossing my eyes. No matter what was happening, I felt different.

I couldn't breathe well, I could barely tell my gasping growing louder, to me, it was quiet. My ears were plugged up, but no one was doing that. What was going on? Is there a crack in my shield that the warmth got to? Edward seemed fine, just a little scared.

Suddenly, I felt the ground _whoosh_ up to my face, feeling the cool wooden floor against my face, I was still using my shield to protect Edward, but something was wrong with me. I heard a covered up voice off in the distance. Was it Edward, Or Carlisle? I couldn't tell any more, I felt like I was floating, the ground wobbling back and forth.

Then darkness covered my eyes, was someone putting cloth over my eyes? I could still hear someone's muffled up voice in the distance, slowly disappearing, growing quiet.

I felt burning hands curl around me, was it Jacob, and was Jacob here? What if Renesmee saw me, on the ground passed out. Was I even passed out? I didn't know what was going on, I didn't like it, and I started to panic. What if I never wake up? I wanted to see Edwards face again, I wanted him to hug me, telling me everything was okay. But where was he? Did he leave me? I couldn't open my eyes, I tried so hard, but I saw nothing but black.

I felt nothing on my body anymore, I felt numb from head to toe. I wanted to wake up, I wanted to find Edward holding me. But I couldn't, I tried and tried, but I saw nothing, I got more scared. Am I dying? Was someone ripping me apart, burning every piece that was left? Where was everybody? Panic took over my mind, letting me find no good part to this.

Then I felt a flaming blanket cover my head. I felt my arms come back to me, grasping my head. What was going on? My head was aching, like it was being hammered on. I felt oozing goo like water form around my head. I heard screaming, like a girl screaming in pain. Was that Alice? I finally heard a voice, an angel's voice calling my name in panic. My head was in flames, why couldn't anyone see that?

"Bella! Bella! Please Bella answer me, _please_!" Begged the angel. "Carlisle I need you to do something, _anything_!"

I felt a sharp pain on the left side of my neck, then strange air going to my head. I opened my eyes to find Edwards face twisted in agony, next to me was Carlisle with a syringe. What was going on?

"Bella! Bella, everything is going to be okay!" Yelled the angel, the angel was Edward, good. I saw everyone surrounding me, their face twisted into horror.

I tried to keep my eyes open but I slipped and my eyes shut, my head still in pain. Alice wasn't screaming, I was. Something was happening to me and I was screaming in pain.

Then, I felt a flaming blanket cover my body.

~ 19 ~


	6. Chapter 6

6. Pain

My head was hurting more than a normal headache. It was changing, being hammered on, to being burned. Why couldn't anyone see what was happening to me? Obviously they could see me in pain, but why couldn't they see the fire and hammer. I kept trying to open my eyes, and sometimes they would open, but I would slip and close them. Every time I had my eyes wide open, I saw Edward trying to yank my hands away from my head. I would also see Carlisle putting another syringe in my neck, the same green medicine he put in Edwards neck.

Then it hit me. I'm being attacked by the new member of the Volturi. Wasn't I protecting Edward _and_ myself with my field? I couldn't remember anymore. Today, I was their target, not Edward. I should've protected myself too, but I didn't. The pain just kept coming back, when my eyes closed, there was fire, when my eyes opened, there was a hammer. What was less painful, a hammer, or fire?

Neither, this was a pain that was evenly painful. I wish someone would stop it, I wish I would stop hurting. It's just like what Edward said today, 'I _will_ stop hurting.' Well he was right, he isn't hurting, I was.

This time I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle talking to Edward and Alice. I couldn't hear their voices anymore, for my ears were plugged up again. I could no longer hear Edwards' soft velvet voice sooth me, all I could hear was a muffled noise. My head was shaking back and forth, making everything fuzzy. I saw my knees kick up and down; Obviously, I was trying to shake it off. But was I shaking anything off?

I could feel my body again, only it hurt to move, but I moved anyways. I tried to shake anything off, I tried to hold it together, but it hurt too much. I started to hear everything again, only they were incredibly loud. The stream was so loud it was like someone was blasting music right in my ears. I could hear the blasting of the birds and the cars on the highway, the blasting sound of the wind smashing the trees. I could hear every little detail, except Edward and Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. Obviously Rosalie took Esme upstairs or away from me writhing in pain.

My eyes slammed shut again, and I felt the same burning arms curl around me. I didn't see Jacob, was he holding me. I didn't think so.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in every part of my body. I heard a loud blood curling scream. It was me again. I wish it would stop, oh, why it couldn't stop. I felt another sharp pain in my neck, how many of the syringe did Carlisle put in me, five, six? No matter how many he put in, it wouldn't stop.

Then I felt the most wonderful feeling on my head, cool, soft, lips mumbled against my forehead. The smell floating around me made the pain stop. It smelled like honey and flowers, rasberries, and everything fantastic in the world. Was it Edward who was mumbling on my forehead? Well, whoever it was, I didn't want them to leave.

I felt them disappear, but I refused them to let go of me to be in pain, so I grabbed what felt like their head and kept them there. I heard no blasting sound in my ears, no screaming, just mumbling. I heard someone sing my lullaby, that's when I knew it was Edward. The irresistible smell, the humming of my lullaby, it was all Edward. The pain slowly disappeared, and my ears had a soft ringing, my head felt like it was being squeezed like play-dough.

I opened my eyes to find golden eyes boring into mine. I looked around and found Carlisle putting a cold wet towel over my head. Alice was holding my hand, and Jasper and Emmett gathered up the needles. I saw at least eight of them, but I wasn't sure, I didn't bother to count.

Edward lifted my body and cradled me against his chest. I felt weak and tired, if I were able to sleep, I would have slept all day. Everyone left upstairs but Edward and Carlisle stayed in the same spot. I could hear Edward and Carlisle having a quiet conversation.

"What happened to Bella, Carlisle?" Edward whispered, his voice like velvet running through my ears.

"I'm pretty sure that _she_ was attacked by the new member in the Volturi." Replied Carlisle, looking down.

"But why? What did Bella do? _I_ should have gotten hurt, not _her_!" Edward said, squeezing me gently.

"No Edward," I whispered, lightly clutching his gray shirt."You've suffered enough. I'm glad you're not hurt." My voice was hoarse from screaming.

"Shhh Bella, don't say that, It should have been anyone but _you_." Edward whispered, his eyes filled with sadness.

I didn't concentrate on what they were saying anymore, I just closed my eyes and rested in Edwards's arms. The scent coming off his chest helped my head from hurting as much.

Suddenly, I felt the air slowly push onto me. I opened my eyes and saw Edward carrying me outside, slowly shutting the door with his foot. He walked through the dark forest, going to our home.

"Thank you Edward." I said, my voice aching.

"What?"

"Didn't you put your lips to my forehead?"

"Yes, but how did that help?"

It took me a moment to figure that out. "I don't know, but your scent, and you humming my lullaby helped so much. Either that or they stopped attacking me."

Edward looked down at me, his eyes full of confusion and questions. But instead of asking those questions, he just kissed my forehead.

"I love you." He whispered, the scent of his neck cooling my throat.

"I love you..." I said, trailing off.

My eyes shut for what felt like two minutes, but suddenly, I felt warm air wrap around me. I opened my eyes to find we were at home, slowly walking down the hall. Edward walked through the bedroom door, shutting it quietly and setting me on the bed. He dashed over to the other side of the bed and laid down, hugging me and cradling me next to him. My hands went limp on his stone chest, while he kissed my forehead.

He soon started singing my lullaby, making me want to sleep, but can't. So instead, I closed my eyes again, listening closely to my lullaby and his breathing.

Soon after we laid together, I felt the warm sun against my face, my eyelids turning red. I opened my eyes to find Edwards eyes looking into mine. The reflection in his eyes showed me sparkling in the sun, his beauty making me jealous. Today, I _really_ wanted to go to his meadow, just to lay in the warm grass, the sun covering me head to toe.

"How are you feeling?" Whispered Edward.

"Much better." I whispered back, leaning my face to kiss him. He kissed me back softly, making sure I was _actually_ feeling better, and not lying about it.

"So... What would you like to do today. We can do anything you want. Hunting, staying home, anything." Edward said, giving me a warming smile.

"Well... I really wanted to go to your meadow today, you know, just to lay in the sun. Since today the sun is actually out." I whispered.

"Sure, of course Bella. Anything you want." Edward said kissing me on the lips.

"All right then. When should we leave?"

"Anytime you want Bella."

"How 'bout we change and then head out." I said sitting up, the cloth falling on my pillow.

Edward leaned over to kiss me. His warm lips lightly touched mine, while I twisted my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, scooting closer. He rubbed my back, causing me to shiver.

Then he let go, jumping off the bed and landing on the floor with a light _thud_. He dashed out the door and down the hall, while I sat on the side of the bed. I got up slowly and headed to the closet room, opening it slowly. Suddenly I saw Edward flash over to me and take my hand. He was already fully dressed and ready to go.

"You go start the car, I'll be there in a minute, 'Kay." I said, giving him a warm smile.

"Car? No way, we're running in this whether, baby." Edward said, escaping a small laugh.

"Oh yeah I guess so. Well I'll be there in a minute."

Edward kissed me on the lips then dashed out the door.

I looked around searching for what to wear today. I just slipped on a light blue T-shirt and some jeans. I walked out the door, and shut it quietly. I turned to find Edward taking my hand, and leading me down the hall.

As we passed our bedroom, I couldn't help but look back to see something on the bed. The white cloth that was on my head had a small blotch in the center, but I didn't have enough time to get a good look at it. As we dashed out of the door and through the woods, I couldn't help but notice what color was on the cloth.

A blotch of red.

~ 22 ~


	7. Chapter 7

7. Memories

As we ran through the forest, I tried very hard not to think about the red spot on the cloth. So instead, I just thought about nothing in particular. I thought about Jessica and Mike. I haven't heard from them since the funeral. I wonder if they got married, if so, I hope Mike wouldn't miss me so much. I mean, yeah, I miss him, but not like miss him when I would see him _kiss_ him, like most people. I think I'll leave the kissing for Edward. I also thought about Angela and Eric. I really did miss my friends, but I'm happy with Edward, his family, and Jacob and his werewolf group.

I wonder if Jacob knew what happened to me yet. I really hope someone would tell him. I don't want him in the dark. He's my best friend, he deserves to know. I haven't seen Seth, Embry, or Quil in a long time. Did Jacob leave the pack? I hope not, I missed the guys, _especially_ Quil. I thought about the time Edward left, when I went to Jake's to hang out. I met Quil and Embry, and as I left, they made me _laugh_. I hadn't laughed in the longest time, and I finally laughed.

I could tell we were getting closer when I saw a light through the trees. I was happy we were going back to Edwards's beautiful meadow. What with the purple, yellow, and white flowers, the tall green grass swaying back and forth. The large opening at the top of the trees, pooling in light. I couldn't wait any longer, so I sprinted to the meadow as fast as I could.

I finally got to the arch way to the small meadow and stopped suddenly. I saw the whole scene; it was still the most beautiful place I could ever think of. I looked around and stopped in one particular spot. It reminded me of when Edward was gone, and I was looking for this meadow to remember him. I finally got there and saw Laurent hiding in the behind a tree. He was looking for me so that he could tell Victoria where to find me. He was going to kill me, until I saw giant wolves chase after him.

It still gives me shivers to think he might just pop out and kill me, or Edward. I didn't dare to move, I was still frightened that he could still be alive. I heard light footsteps coming closer, I knew it was Edward, who else. I looked to the ground where just one little step would put me in the sun. Edward walked ahead of me, his skin sparkling, the trees and grass shining. Edward lifted his face and stretched out his arms, his jacket falling to the ground.

He finally noticed that I wasn't with him enjoying the sun. He turned around and stretched out his hand, motioning to join him. I looked up at him; he spread a warm smile, and walked forward, taking my hand. His hand was warmer than usual, probably from the sun. He pulled me into the center, pulling me into his chest. My hands went limp across his chest. I leaned my head on him and he pulled me to the grass, the feeling of the grass tickled my arms. I moved out of Edwards arms and laid in the grass, staring at my sparkling arm. It was quiet; the only sound was the light wind brushing the grass.

Edward took a hold of my hand and put it to his face. He laid down next to me and rubbed my hand, his hands as warm as the suns heat touching my face. I closed my eyes, my eyelids turning red. I listened to everything, Edwards breathing, the wind, and the grass swaying back and forth, some birds chirping away.

Edward and I kept very quiet, just laying in the sun, our skin sparkling like diamonds glistening on the trees. Suddenly, I heard a stick break over where I remembered Laurent hiding out from when Edward was gone. My eyes flew open, my head flashing over to the noise, only to find a baby deer staring into my eyes. I stared back, just watching the big dark eyes staring back. Then he took off, his footsteps making a light thud.

"It's all right Bella," whispered Edward. "He won't come back. The pack killed him. Don't worry." Edward pulled my head down to meet his eyes.

"I know... It's just... I can't help but think that he or someone is still out there. You know that war with Victoria's army. I can't help but think that we missed one..." I whispered.

Edward pulled me into his arms, cuddling me and kissing my forehead. I cuddled back, not wanting him to let go of me. I knew it was a silly thing to say and think, but I told him what I thought, and I knew he always wanted to know what I was thinking.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" Whispered Edward, putting his hand against my hair.

"Nothing in particular just... Edward?" I whispered, stopping suddenly.

"Yes."

"Don't let go of me... "I continued in a soft whisper, hugging closer to him. Edward just hugged me back, kissing my hair and breathing in deeply.

"I won't." He promised.

We spent the day like that, hugging each other. Every once in a while Edward would kiss my hair or forehead, sometimes my wrist. The sun soon started to set, leaving long shadows of the trees. I knew we should go home, but frankly, I didn't want to move. But I sat up anyways, holding Edwards arm to my stomach. He sat up too, and kissed me on the cheek.

We stood up and started to head home. Edwards arm around my waist, while my arm was around his. I looked up at him, and found him looking at me, giving me his beautiful crooked smile. I leaned my head against his shoulder while we walked and walked. The moons light casting little shadows, the stars popping out and looking like billions of little sparkling dots.

We stared at the sky while walking home, not caring if we made it back before the sun came back up. Edward leaned his head on my head and took another deep breath.

"Do I smell good to you?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"You always do." Edward laughed quietly. "Do _I_ not smell good to _you_?" He smiled

"You always do." I repeated, kissing him on the shoulder, taking a deep breath.

Edward sighed and lifted my head so our eyes met. He leaned closer and stopped just a few inches.

"I love you." He whispered, his sweet breath making my head spin.

"I love you." I whispered back.

Then Edwards's smooth lips touched mine. My breath came in a quiet gasp and my fingers knotting in his hair, pulling him closer. He stopped in his tracks and wrapped his arms around my waist, his fingers sliding up and down my spine. Then too soon he let go.

"We should get home... So we could do more things there..." whispered Edward, giving me a wink.

I smiled and leaned down for another race, Edward mirroring me. Then we darted home, the trees flashing by us. The wind was tangling my hair, my lips escaping a small giggle. I looked over at Edward to find him smiling at me and asking for my hand. My simple reply was placing my hand in his. We ran and ran through the dark forest, the trees and bushes zooming past us.

I didn't want to stop running, but I could tell we were almost home, so I started to slow down, but Edward didn't notice and he kept his speed. Suddenly I stopped by the house, Edward stopping suddenly and flashing next to me taking my hand. We walked to the door, Edward opening it for me.

I started walking down the hall but Edward caught my arm and spun me around, his lips pressing against mine. I couldn't find my balance so we banged into the wall, Edwards hands on either side of my face, while I twisted my hands around his neck. His arm then cradled around my waist, while we spun ourselves to the bedroom. He spun me to the bed, while closing the door and flashing over to me. I fell on the bed with Edward along with me, his face inches from mine.

"Aren't you glad we made it home?" Edward whispered, his breath caressing my face. Then he leaned his face closer to mine, his lips brushing my lower lip, making me shiver. Then he pressed his lips fiercely to mine, our breathing coming in as a deep breath. I moved my lips out from under his to breathe, but he just continued down my neck. After I caught my breath, I pushed his face back up to mine.

We continued the night in the bedroom, the door closed tight

.

To soon the room lit up with the dim sun, rain lightly tapping the window. Edward rubbed my bare back aimlessly, while I laid on his white marble chest, running my fingers up and down. I wanted to stay like this forever, but forever was a _long_ time.

The phone suddenly rang, making me jump out of bed and grabbing my robe, dashing for the phone. I caught it on the second ring, expecting Alice, but instead got someone totally different.

"Hello?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you... Bella." Said a familiar voice. It was that man calling about the time.

"What? How did you know it was me?"

"Well, I did give you the time, did I not? I would think you would've guessed that I knew."

"Well, yes, but..."

"Would you like the time today?" He asked. Was he actually asking if I wanted to know when the person I cared about was getting hurt?

"Umm, yes." I replied.

"5:51 p.m." He said.

"Thank you," it sounded more like a question."Umm, will you tell me the person that will get hurt?" I asked, hopping it wasn't Edward.

"Oh just your little _nudger_." He said, his voice growing deep.

My nudger... Renesmee! Why is she getting hurt, she didn't do anything!

"How do you know what I called her?" I gasped, I only told Edward.

"Oh, I have my ways. Goodbye Bella, I can't wait to meet you in person. 'Click'"

Meet me in person... I'm going to meet this strange man in person? Who was he, how did he know what I called Renesmee? Whoever he was, he is really creeping me out.

I flashed back to find Edward dressed, his eyes wide with fear. I knew he heard my conversation, so he must know who my little nudger was.

"Edward," I said, my voice shaking. "We need Renesmee to be near me by 5:00, I can't live with her getting hurt."

~ 25 ~


	8. Chapter 8

8. Time

Edward and I ran as fast as we could through the forest, hoping Renesmee was there and safe. I knew we were almost there, for I could hear the long stream getting closer and closer. We made our way to the break through the trees, not bothering to stop to prepare to jump across the stream. We leaped across, and ran up the stairs, bursting through the door.

Alice and Jasper staring at us with curious eyes. I could hear two beating hearts in the next room, Jacob and Renesmee. I flashed to the living room to see Jacob and Nessie, staring at us with the same curious eyes as Alice and Jasper. If my heart were still beating, it would have slowed down. I could hear Edward quietly explaining the phone call to Alice and Jasper. Carlisle's light footsteps rushed down the stairs to see Edward.

"Jacob, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, my eyes filled with relief.

"Sure... What about?" Said Jake, I really hope he knew what happened.

"Just come here" Jake walked to the other room, while I gave Nessie a warm smile.

I sat down and Jake copied me, sitting in the seat next to me, his thick eyebrows rising.

"Jake, do you know what happened to Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah, the stupid Volturi are attacking. Why, what's going on?" Jakes eye brow lifted in confusion.

"Well they may have... Hit me... While you were gone..." I said looking down at my hands.

"What, are you kidding me? Are you alright Bells?" Jake said, putting his hand under my chin and making me look at his worried eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just hurt a little. It's no biggy." I said, secretly praying that Nessie didn't know. "But... Does Renesmee know about me and Edward?"

"No not 'bout Edward, and obviously not you. Why?" He said, his eyes full of questions.

"Well, I just don't want her to get scared. But she might be soon..." I whispered, staring at the floor.

"What do you mean Bella?" He asked.

I was afraid he was going to freak out and go all crazy. But I couldn't leave my best friend in the dark.

"She's next." I whispered."But please don't tell her, I don't want her to get scared."

I looked up at Jake, his eyes squeezing shut, and his hands shaking.

"Jake, calm down." I said, holding his burning hands. His hands soon started to stop shaking and he looked up at me, breathing in and out slowly.

"When?" He soon said, his voice strained.

"5:51 p.m." I whispered, hugging Jake. He maybe burning hot, but I wanted to calm him down.

He just hugged me back, giving a little shiver or two, considering I was like ice to him and he was like touching fire. He let go and looked in my eyes, his eyes full of sadness and fury.

"Thanks Bella, I really appreciate not being the only one not knowing what's going on... When are you leaving exactly?" He said, I was surprised that he didn't say "When are _we_ leaving".

"In about one week and a half." I said, remembering that one week was almost over. Only one more to go.

Jacob stood up and walked back to Renesmee, her eyes full of questions that would, hopefully, never be answered. I stayed in my seat, folding my arms on the table and setting my head on them. I could still hear Edward telling Carlisle about the phone call. I tried not to pay attention to the conversations, only the sound of the clock tick second by second. I lifted my face to check the time, to my surprise, it was 2:23. Time still rushed by for me. I didn't like it.

I set my head on my arms again, trying to listen to only the clock. I heard light footsteps coming closer to me. I didn't bother to see who it was, I didn't care if Alice or Edward would come over to me and say everything would be okay, when it really wouldn't. I listened to the chair across from me scoot out, only silent to the human ears, and pull in. It was quiet, whoever it was didn't have anything to say. I felt their eyes bore onto my hiding face, but I still didn't look up.

"She isn't scared."

I lifted my face to see Jasper across from me, a warm smile spreading across his face, but his eyes hard.

"I don't think so. She doesn't know what's going on... Like she's put in the dark." I sighed, my chin on my arms.

"She doesn't mind. As long as she thinks you and Edward aren't hurt, she isn't scared."

"But that's the thing, we _are_ getting hurt, Jasper. And she doesn't know about it." I said staring at the lines in the table.

"She doesn't know that. And she doesn't have to. If you don't want her to know that you two are getting hurt, and she will be too, then she doesn't have to know." He said, his eyes not even blinking once.

"I want her to know what's going on, but I'm afraid she will get scared, and I can't do that to her." I said, staring into Jaspers golden eyes. I knew he was feeling what I was feeling, I'm just glad he wasn't trying to change the way I felt.

"She doesn't have to know." He repeated, standing up and pushing in his chair, another warming smile. Jasper walked away upstairs, disappearing.

I stayed in my seat thinking about what he said. That was our longest conversation in the longest time. He still didn't say much to me, maybe he had nothing _to_ say. Or maybe I still smelled good that he wanted to keep his distance. Whatever he was doing, I'm glad he got me thinking about what he said. Nessie really doesn't _have_ to know, she could always just think everything was fine.

I stood up and walked to the living room, Renesmee and Jacob sitting on the couch, Jacob was staring at her while she was watching T.V. Edward was sitting next to them, a little open space for one more person. Alice was on the computer, probably working on Rosalie's new closet design. I walked over to Edward and sat next to him, a smile spreading across his face. He wrapped his arm around my waist while he kissed my cheek. I looked at the clock that read 2:47, then looking at Jacob who nodded his head once. My response was one nod back at him. I looked at Renesmee, who stared at me, her chocolate eyes wide with confusion. I gave her a smile and a wink, while she just shrugged and looked back at the T.V.

I could feel Edwards's eyes on my face, but I didn't bother look at him and his worried eyes. So instead, I stared at the clock, waiting for it to turn 2:58. Each minute felt like an hour, and each hour felt like a day at this moment. Suddenly time felt very slow, I liked it a lot better than having time whoosh by and you never have a chance to appreciate it.

I laid my head against Edward's shoulder, watching the clock while the T.V. played a cooking show. Nessie was probably watching it so she could cook for Jacob. Just like I used to cook for Charlie. Today, I didn't want to think about anything that would make me upset.

Edward kissed my head and took a deep breath, Renesmee looking over at us. I gave her a smile, her reply, is another smile, her dimples showing off.

"I love you." Edward whispered in my ear. His cool breath ran down my neck, giving me a little shiver.

"I love you too." I whispered, turning to him. His eyes melting into mine, keeping my eyes fixated on his eyes.

Edward hugged me closer and kissed my forehead, while I heard a car drive up the drive way. My head snapped to the door, waiting for whoever it was to enter. The stunning Rosalie walked through the door holding Emmett's hand, and Esme trailing along.

"Well good afternoon Bella, Edward. What are you doing here?" asked Esme, her eye brow rising up.

Edward sighed and stood up, asking Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie to join him. Obviously he was going to tell them about what was going to happen to Renesmee at 5:51. I stood up and walked upstairs, knowing I still had a lot of time until they attacked.

I walked up the long stairs, the voices growing quiet. I wasn't sure where I was going. All I knew was that I just wanted to walk around the house. I finally reached the second floor, but continued down the hall to the third floor, where Edwards's old room was. I examined each little picture, taking my time. _Now_ I wished the time would rush by, for I was getting bored for 5:51 to arrive. I pulled out my phone to check the time, only to find that it was 3:00.

I gave a long sigh, sliding my phone shut and putting it back in my pocket. I continued down the hall and finally made it to the stairs that led to the one room I really wanted to go to. I kept walking to Edwards's old room. His door was closed tightly, obviously no one really wanted to go in there. I opened the door, a slight gust of wind smacking me.

Edwards's room was still the same, a wall size window, golden carpet with the rest of the walls a little bit darker than the floor, a whole empty CD wall. The small couch in the corner makes me remember the time I refused to sleep in the big bed they bought, even though they never slept, they still bought it for me because Edward was kidnapping me for the night.

I walked over to the window wall and gazed at the large forest, wishing the time would speed by. I looked over to the clock only to find that it was 3:17. At least two more hours to go until they attack my daughter. I still didn't know why they were attacking her. She didn't do anything wrong to deserve this.

I walked over to the black sofa and plopped down, staring out the window watching the stream water rush by. I could still hear Jacob and Renesmee's hearts beat, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme walking through the house, Edwards light footsteps walking over to see me next to Nessie, but no longer there. I could hear everything and know what was happening.

I laid on the sofa closing my eyes as to sleep, just to have the time run by me as the stream water did. Every few minutes, which felt like hours, I would check the time only to find that it's only been three minutes.

"Ugh!" I said to myself."What does it take to get the time moving around here?"

I couldn't stand to be in this room so I stood up and slowly walked out. I didn't know where I was going to go I was just walking around again.

When I got to the second floor, I couldn't help but here a door shut. I looked around the corner and saw Carlisle walking out of his office. He looked stressed out for some reason. He walked swiftly down the stairs and out the front door, probably going to work. I walked to his office door and opened it just a crack.

I didn't notice anything different about it, but why was he so stressed. I walked in and went over to his desk searching for anything that could help me with the medicine for Edward and the Volturi attack. I looked and looked, and felt kind of bad for snooping through Carlisle's stuff.

I lifted a small pile of papers and found a small brown book with a red ribbon sticking out of it. I opened the page with the red silky ribbon and found something that confused me. On the page was a list that read,

_Must find ingredients for Damius's attacks! _

_Vampire Venom_

_Werewolf Blood_

_La Push Sea Weed_

_Forks Tree Moss _

~ 29 ~


	9. Chapter 9

9. Unfamiliar

I couldn't move. I reread the page over and over again. I couldn't think of anything except for Carlisle knows who is hurting his own family and he knows the ingredients to the medicine. I didn't want to just walk up to him and ask about the whole Damius and the medicine, or else he would know I was looking through his things. My brain wasn't working hard enough to help me move and dash out of his office. I had to tell someone, but then again, I can't tell anyone.

I finally found control of my legs to start moving again. I walked slowly out of the room, tightly closing the door. I walked down the stairs, my mouth wide open with shock. I couldn't show my face, someone might continue to ask me what is wrong. I composed my face as well as I could, but I could tell my eyes were full of shock. I found Edward at the bottom of the stairs, one perfect eyebrow raised and eyes full of confusion.

By the time I reached him, he wrapped his arms around me. I on the other hand, woodenly wrapped my arms around his neck.

When would my brain start working so I could talk to Edward and tell him everything was okay? Why couldn't I scramble up a good enough excuse to explain my absence? Edward just stared at me, while I looked in his eyes, but also looking far away.

"Bella?" He asked, tilting my face up to his.

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"Is something wrong?"

It took me a minute to answer him. I really wanted to tell him what I found in Carlisle's book, but at the same time I thought about if that might be a good idea. I finally spoke, "Nothing, just waiting for 5:51 to come around." My voice coming out a whisper.

"Well, congratulations. Its 5:47, so you better are prepared any minute." Edward said, my eyes darting to the clock.

"Where is she?" I asked my voice still in a whisper.

"She's in the other room, but don't make a big scene, remember."

My silent reply was a quick nod and then walking quickly to the living room where Renesmee, still sitting on the couch watching T.V, looks up at me, a smile growing on her face and her dimples showing off. I sigh a sigh of relief and walk over to take the seat next to her. I take her hand and she leans her head down on my shoulder while I watch the clock on the T.V. turn 5:48, making me pull my shield around Nessie and myself.

I wait for the warm mirage to come to wrap itself around my shield, while Renesmee slowly falls asleep not knowing what's going on.

Suddenly, the warm blanket covers my field.

The mirage twists and turns, making me feel dizzy. Jacob looks over at the strange markings around us and I extend my shield around him, just in case. Jacob gives me an impish grin and continues to watch the strange markings bounce around the shield. I look at Nessie who is fast asleep on my shoulder happy that she doesn't see what is going on around her.

I watch the clock tick minute by minute until the attack is done, but it never ends. The timer turns 5:55, and the blanket slowly starts to disappear, cooling the air around me.

Finally the attack is done and I pull my field back no longer protecting Jacob, Nessie, and myself.

I walk out of the room slowly - trying not to wake Nessie - and walk to Edward who is staring at a small note.

"Edward, is everything okay?" I asked looking at his face. His face frozen in shock as he stares at the small note.

He doesn't answer but only points to the letter. I hesitate to take one small glance, only to freeze my face in confusion.

I read the note over and over, slowly sinking in.

In an elegant writing the small note reads:

_Since you are coming to see me in a few days, I might as well send you this._

_ D._

Then another larger, colorful paper caught my attention.

To: The Cullen's

This is an invitation to the twenty-first century ball.

Dress up to dance all night at Damius's farewell party.

Where: The Volturi castle, main hall

When: March 1st, 7:30 p.m. - 12:30 a.m.

What to wear ladies: A dress and you're dancing ability

What to wear men: A tux or dress robes, and you dancing ability

We hope to see you there.

It took me a while for the invitation to sink in. The paper was decorated with little people dancing and masks filling the edges. The colors were bright, as if to catch your attention right away.

My eyes stayed focused on the letter.

We were going to meet this Damius in person and he was sending us an invitation to a masked ball. March 1st was the second day we were going to be in Italy. How did he know when we were coming? That was the one question that bothered me the most.

He sent the invitation to 'The Cullen's'. Not just Edward and myself. Not just Alice and Carlisle.

All of us Cullen's'.

I glanced at Edwards' frozen face, only to find him still staring at the bright and colorful invitation. I looked at the letter again, reading it continuously until it finally sunk in all the way.

We were going to see him. We were going to see Damius and tell him to stop attacking our family. We were going to see him and if he didn't agree to our condition, the _we_ were going to attack _him_. Was Edward and I ever going to continue our eternity together, or would one of us have to pay the price? Maybe we were both going to have to pay the price.

The price of death.

I couldn't feel my legs shaking until I fell into Edward. He caught me with a gasp, my hands clutching his arms like a toddler learning to walk.

"Bella?" He asked alarmed. "Bella, are you okay? Bella, it's going to be alright, I promise." He crooned

I still couldn't answer. I couldn't find my aching voice to answer him. All my mind would think about was that I was going to meet the man who was hurting Edward. Who was hurting Renesmee. Who was hurting me?

Edward picked me up and carried me to his room, the whole house seeming to shake. He set me on his black sofa, still crooning me softly.

What was wrong with me? I wasn't being attacked, I was just afraid. The whole room started to spin, as if I was sitting on a spinning chair being spun. I didn't know what was going on, only that I was terrified of going back to the large castle home and walking under the giant gates, as if they were to slam on the stone ground to lock us in. He stroked my cheek, his skin like satin. I finally understood what was going on.

My mind was covered in panic, and I was overreacting.

Edwards' warm satin lips touched my forehead, mumbling over and over that everything was going to be okay. The smell of his breath swirled around my head and down my throat, calming my breathing. The room finally began to stand still, as did the shaking house. He continued to mumble against my forehead while I gripped his shirt.

I knew my reaction was unnecessary, but I was afraid of meeting Damius in person. I continued to grip Edwards' shirt tightly, until my he took my hands and smoothed them out and then taking them. He looked in my eyes, his topaz eyes melting into mine.

"Bella, it's going to be okay, I won't let anything happen to you, I _swear_." He promised, kissing my hands.

I finally found my voice, finally able to speak. "Edward, I'm sorry. That was unnecessary, I just... I'm just afraid to go back." I whispered my voice horse.

His eyes scorched into mine as he finally hugged me tight in his iron grip.

"Bella, I know you're scared, but we need to go back or else we will continue to hurt... Unless you'd rather stay here..."

"No, no I'm coming. You're not getting me out of this that easily."

He sighed and stared deep into my eyes, still scorching.

"I love you, with all of my heart." He whispered, leaning into a kiss.

That was when I stretched my shield around him.

I showed him everything, the kisses, the hugs, our skin sparkling in the sunlight. I got to one part, the part where I first saw him. I saw him on my first day of school and he didn't look at me until I asked Jessica who he was, but something was wrong, very wrong.

It wasn't his face there. It was someone else, someone I didn't even recognize. He still had the same pale skin, but his eyes were a dark red, brown to a human, but red to a vampire. His hair was cut short, and stuck straight over his eyes, as if he was wearing a visor, only a lot shorter. His nose was small and his eyebrows were thin. His body wasn't as muscular. He wasn't Edward, he was a different person.

He was still handsome, but not beautiful as Edward was. He wore the same clothes as the first time I saw Edward in and Edward's family acted as if everything was normal, looking away and at different directions. It wasn't the person who was kissing me, it wasn't the person I married, It wasn't even the same person I saw seconds ago.

I stopped there and stared at Edward, his eyes large.

"Who was that?" He whispered, very confused.

"I don't know," I whispered back, still thinking of that unfamiliar face. Who was he?

That's when I started to panic.

"Edward, I don't know what's going on. The only person I have ever really seen and couldn't stop seeing was _you_, not that other guy. I love _you_. No one else as much as _you_." I whispered quickly, I didn't want Edward to think I thought of someone else I would be sneaking around with.

"Bella, Bella, its okay, I understand. Although, I don't understand who that strange man was in my place."

"I _swear_ I don't know who he is. I have never even seen him before."

"Bella, I know. It's okay; you don't have to prove anything to me." He crooned softly, leaning in for a kiss. I didn't want to show him my memories, I was afraid I might see _him_ again. So I only focused in on Edward's smooth lips brushing mine before he pressed his lips lightly to mine.

I kissed him back, as he did to me, our breathing barely steady. My hands ran up his neck to his hair, fingers knotting. His hand cupped my face and his arm wrapping around my waist, clutching me to him.

Then too soon, he let go. His eyes staring down, chuckling darkly. I sighed and gazed up at his eyes, now starting to calm.

"So, since we are going to this twenty-first century ball, I'm going to need a dress..." I whispered, lips stroking his neck. He shivered a little and bent lower till his lips were at my ear.

"Go ask Alice. She'll get you a new dress." He chuckled darkly. I gave a long sigh, Alice. My head spinning with what she could possibly come up with. Well, whatever she was going to get me, I would have to approve. "Anyways," He continued. "Should I let you know what she's going to get you, or would you like it as a surprise?"

"No keep it a surprise." I said sarcastically. "What do you think?"

He chuckled again and pressed his lips to mine briefly, then he let go and tucked his finger under my chin and raised my face, only to meet his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked his voice deep with concern.

"I'm fine. I was just having... Hysterics." I said my voice small. Edward hugged me tight. We didn't speak for a while; the only thing filling the room was our breathing.

All of a sudden, Edward laughed loudly, causing me to jump.

"What?" I asked, what could possibly be funny at a time like this?

"Alice already has some ideas." He laughed again.

The only sound escaping my lips was a loud groan. Then, less than a second after my groan, Alice was through the door, on her knees and her hands clasped together as to pray. The only thought that came through my mind was a dress idea. She was going to tell me and she was going to beg and beg until I let her make me a dress. Only Alice could give me that first thought.

"Please, please, please," She begged. "Please let me design your dress. You'll love it, I know you will."

"Fine-but," I said, holding up a finger.

"Ew, the word 'but'. Nobody likes buts." She whined

"I don't care. You can design my dress, as long as-"

"As long as you approve. Blah blah blah. Okay fine, I'll sketch it out and show you." She said, cutting me off. "Nothing to fancy, nothing to show off-ish, just a plane old dress. Got it."

"Uh... Yeah. And Edward can't see?" I said, while Alice's' face grew a smile.

"Do I get a word in this not seeing your dress?" Edward asked, his eyebrows raising.

"No!" Alice and I said. There is no way he is going to see my dress, it should be a surprise.

"Thank you, Bella. You won't regret it." Alice squeaked, dashing out the door and calling for Esme. I gave a long sigh and looked back to Edward, who had one eyebrow raised. I just shook my head smiling.

"That was very nice of you to do that but, I think you're regretting it already."

"Whatever makes her happy?" I sighed. Edward laughed and kissed my cheek. I didn't really want to leave, but I knew we would have to go soon. I didn't understand why Alice was always so happy at the worst moments, but for whatever reason, she always brought a smile to everyone's face.

Soon the sun began to set and I knew, any moment, we would go home. Only to wait for tomorrow to arrive.

~ 35 ~


	10. Chapter 10

10. Flight

"I can't fit anymore, Alice!" I yelled. Alice-of course- bought me new clothes to take to Italy. It was really unnecessary to get five new outfits for a week stay in Italy. She still didn't show me the dress yet, and I was afraid she was going to make the dress without showing me.

"Let me in and I'll make them fit!" She growled, slamming the door open. I stepped out of the way so she could try, but no matter how hard _I_ tried I still couldn't get it to close. Alice jumped on it, landing on her butt, but it just stayed up. Obviously she was to light to have it close a few inches, so she continued to jump on it, closing it a little each bounce.

"Ugh!" She groaned. "Emmett!" Alice stared at the door, where Emmett just happens to be.

"So," He said, examining his finger nails as to gloat. "You still can't get the suitcase to close, can you _little_ sis?" He continued, a smile growing across his face.

"No, I just called you in here to bug you." Alice said sarcastically.

Emmett's' smile grew wider and walked over to the suitcase, Alice jumping off. He sat down and the clothes disappeared under the suitcase door. He laughed loudly, while Alice rolled her eyes and zipping it up.

"Thanks." She said, icily glaring at Emmett as he continued to laugh. He jumped off and the door of the suitcase popped up a little like baking bread begging to rise.

"Glad to help." He said. Emmett was still the same old laughable brother who put a smile on people's face when we were down. It was just like Jasper's talent, bringing a sad room to a happy room in seconds. Alice turned to look at me, smiling over the fact that she was right about fitting all those clothes, hair products, and such into the tiny bag.

"So, Alice," I started. "When do I get to see my dress?" Alice's' smile grew wider, her eyes going bigger. She disappeared and returning with a small notebook. She opened it up and flipped through pages over and over until she found the right page.

"This is what I think the dress should look like." She said, handing me the notebook. The dress was beautiful. The dress was a dark blue silk-Edwards' favorite color on me- with black lace on top of the blue, shaped like the top bumps on a heart. Black netting showing on the bottom, with a thin black ribbon where my waist would go, and a little bow on the side. It was just above my knees, and it was also strapless. The drawing of the manikin's hair was in curls, and pulled back into a small ponytail. The shoes were the same color as the dress, a small strap around the foot. I couldn't believe _I_ would be wearing _that_.

I couldn't see it, though. I couldn't see myself wearing such a gorgeous dress, such as that. Why can't I just go along with what everybody else thought? Why couldn't I picture myself in that perfect dress, with a perfect person, at a perfect place?

"Well...?" Alice asked, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up at her and gave her the best smile I could, but I could tell she thought I didn't like it.

"You hate it, don't you? Ugh! I knew it, I knew it." She sighed, hitting her head with the heel of her hand.

"No, no Alice, I absolutely _love_ it. It's just... I can't see myself in it..." I said my voice small. I knew she would argue, but for the moment, I didn't really care.

"Bella, you'll look so beautiful. Even Edward will be jealous; in fact I'm already jealous." Alice gave me a smile and took the notebook away. I didn't want to stop looking at it, it was so pretty, but she tucked it under her arm.

"Thank you Alice, I really appreciate you making me a dress."

Alice smiled a wide grin and danced out, calling for Esme and Rosalie. I laughed a small laugh and walked out of the Isle Esme room, forgetting about the second bag that Alice is making me pack. I walked to the end of the hall only getting an arm pull out and grab my waist. Edward twirled me to him, my hands pressing against his chest.

"So," He whispered his lips at my ear. "Do _I_ get to see your dress?" His breath trickling down my neck.

"No, of course not." I giggled. "It's supposed to be a surprise, so stay out of their heads." I warned.

"Has Jasper, Emmett, or Carlisle seen it?"

"Nope, only us girls."

He turned his face to me, sticking his lip out in a pout. I tried to look away, but his eyes caught my attention.

They were a soft golden, melting into mine, losing my train of thought. Then he leaned his head down to mine, brushing his lips back and forth against my jaw.

Then he whispered, ever so lightly, "Please." His pleadings were impossible to resist.

"Wh-What?" I stuttered, my head spinning.

"Please let me see your dress." His lips mumbling against the corner of my mouth. "Just tell Alice I can see the dress."

Suddenly, Alice appeared, smacking Edward's arm.

"That's not fair Edward. You know what that does to her." Alice whined. I threw a thankful look, she smiled in reply. Edward just moaned and stalked off to the bedroom.

The moon rose up, after a long day of packing, for tomorrow would bring us a long day of flying, so today we would hunt. Since we got the invitation to the ball, we decided we were all going, except Renesmee and the wolves, even Jacob. He wasn't so happy about it, but he gave up. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle hoped in the Jeep, while Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I hoped in the Volvo. I really wasn't thirsty, unless someone mentioned it, then that's when my throat would burst into flames.

Edward drove while I sat in the front seat, Alice chatting away about the dresses for the girls, except me. It was still going to be surprise weather anyone liked it or not. It seemed almost _impossible_ for Alice to not say anything about my dress, she always started talking about it, only saying it was super pretty, but then I would remind her about the secret. Edward was always so happy when she started to speak of it, until I butt in.

The dirt road continued for what felt like days. The dark green walls never seemed to end and flashed by us in a blur. Edward didn't really pay attention to the dirt road, but continued to search the mind of Alice, "Just a quick glance," he would beg.

We finally reached our destination and began hunting.

I hunted as much as I could, satisfy my thirst. We were supposed to hunt at 2:00 through 3:00 a.m. but I really wasn't as thirsty, but I drank as much blood as I could. It's funny to think of the past. I hated blood so much. It made me sick to my stomach, even the talk about it made my head spin, now, I live for it. It's also funny to think about how clumsy I was when I was still human, too. Everyone was afraid of me in Gym and I was so clumsy, I was almost disabled. Now, I'm as graceful as Alice. My steps could hit every girl with jealousy, my dancing skills were so much better; I could probably win a dancing award. Although, I have to admit, Rosalie could win the most beautiful award.

I really wish we could go back the times where we could sit around the house all day, doing absolutely nothing but love together. Now that the stupid Volturi had to come around, Edward and I can't spend eternity together at ease... Stupid, talented Volturi.

Finally, we headed home. The day seemed to go by us in a blur, not realizing what had happened to our day.

Now at 9:25 a.m. our plane would soon be taking off for Italy.

I knew Edward was upset about me going, and how he thought he was putting me in serious danger, but to be truthfully honest, I was putting myself in danger.

He was in sitting on the bed and staring out the window, the sun just begging to rise, but still staying behind the clouds. I sat next to him and held his hand, doodling aimlessly across the back of his hand. I could feel his eyes boring onto my face, but I didn't bother to look up. After a few immeasurable moment of silence, he put his finger under my chin and raised my face, forcing me to look deep into his soft eyes. He leaned closer, his face inches away from mine.

Then, he pressed his glass-smooth lips against mine.

His arm twisted around my waist and his hand cupped my face, straining me closer and molding to the shape of his body. My hands were pressed against his chest and his lips were more eager now. His lips never left my skin. When I needed to catch an unnecessary breath, he just slowly moved down to my jaw, then my neck. Soon enough I brought him back to my face.

We stayed in the room until it was about time to leave.

I was not excited to go on the long flight, but I was happy I was still going to be with Edward. I was afraid of Esme coming, she didn't need to come but she refused to stay. What if she got hurt? What if she never returned to her home? These were the questions that haunted me for Esme. The questions that really haunted me were worse. What if I never saw Renesmee again? What if I could never see Jacob either? Would this be the last time I get to spend time with my best friend, to see his smile brighten my day? Would I ever get to see Seth or Embry, or even Quil? What would happen to my family? All I wanted was to see what my answers were before I left so I could feel nothing but relief. I knew Jasper could feel my worry. The looks in his eyes were confused in a way.

I could tell that his question was bubbling on the tip of his tongue, but luckily, he wasn't going to ask it, I hoped.

The time read 9:06 a.m. and we were fitting our suitcases in the taxis. We didn't bother to bring our cars, though, we never knew if we were going to come back or not. One of the taxis took Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper. The other was Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and I. I felt bad for Nessie, she didn't know why we were leaving, all we told her was that Carlisle had a great job offer and we all were checking it out. Of course, she bought it-as Alice had seen- and she wished Carlisle luck. Jacob didn't bother to tell her the truth, even though he really wanted to, I begged him not to.

We said our goodbyes and the look in Nessie's eyes could tell there was something more to this trip.

The drive wasn't long, but the driver was terribly slow. His thick gray beard and thin gray hair seemed untidy and greasy. The shirt he wore had food stains and small holes. It should have been a bright green, but it now was a faded dark green. The way his eyes drooped scared me, for I was afraid he would fall asleep, and the way he drove was insanely crazy. Edward didn't like how he couldn't keep his eyes off of me and Emmett was the same for Rosalie. It was sort of flattering, in a way...

By the time we got to the airport it was 9:14. We only had eleven minutes left 'til our plane took off. We waited for Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper to arrive, and as we waited, people-men particularly- Couldn't stop staring at Rosalie and me. What really bugged me was how women wouldn't stop smiling at Edward, not that it made me jealous, it just bugged me. Edward would laugh quietly occasionally and I would look in confusion. One time he couldn't stop laughing and I finally asked what was so funny.

"That guy," He nodded his head toward a tall muscular man, who obviously was flexing- probably trying to show off. Edward continued "He is trying to show off to you," Edward then grabbed my waist and held me closer, while the man's' face fell. "Now he's disappointed that you're taken. _And_ he's trying to imagine him and you." Edward chuckled. It was kind of funny in a way, but upsetting. He seemed like a nice guy, but a little too much of a show off. I just laughed a small laugh and Emmett joined in too, along with Rosalie.

Soon after, the rest of the family arrived, and we set off to get through the metal detectors. So pretty much Alice and Rosalie took off _a lot_ of jewelry, and I was glad Alice hadn't forced me to wear as much as them.

We then waited for our numbers to be called. It felt like hours were passing us by slowly. Usually the plane rides and plane waitings didn't take as long; maybe I wasn't as anxious as I usually was.

People stared at us a lot. It seemed almost as if we had a bright spotlight on us and we starred in a play, it was starting to get annoying. Edward was pretty happy, considering people would wish I was with them, so he would just hold my hand or hug me tighter, sometimes kiss me. It was pretty funny but also annoying.

I didn't know how long we sat there, but then our turn was up. I started getting scared, now that we were getting closer and closer to our destination. I was afraid the Volturi would keep us and we were never to leave again. Edward looked at me, his eyes filled with concern as he tried to move me, but I was rooted in place. He then had to yank on my arm and practically carry me, holding most of my weight. We walked through the plane doors and the stewardess seemed shocked by Edwards's beauty. She seemed pretty, her long black hair tied back into a neat ponytail, her light green eyes were stunned and confused.

"Hello." She welcomed Edward a little too comforting. He just nodded at her and helped me into my seat. He stuffed the bags in the small compartment and sat next to me.

"Bella, are you okay? You seem kind of, well, freaked out." He asked, taking my hand.

"No, no I'm fine, really." I answered. The stewardess came back, asking if we-well Edward- wanted something to drink, a little too friendly. He answered no and she continued on with disappointed face. It really bothered me how _overly_ nice she was to him. It was just like the time when Edward took me to dinner in Port Angeles and the waitress was extremely nice...

The plane ride was long, but we finally got there. Three different stewardesses kept walking by Edward, and it really bothered me. The second plane ride was over the ocean, so I saw nothing but clouds and water. Edward tried to distract me, for I was hyperventilating every time we mentioned the Volturi or Italy. He tried to calm me by singing my lullaby, and of course it worked. My lullaby reminded me of all the times Edward sang to me during the night. Now I don't have to sleep-even when I really want to- I can't.

By the time we landed in Italy, it was 6: 30 p.m. I was so happy to be done with riding in a crowded plane with nothing but humans, my throat kind of burned. But as soon as we walked out of the plane doors, I skidded to a stop.

We were in Italy. We only had an hour ride to our hotel and a few hours 'til we go to the twenty-first century ball and I meet Damius. Where I see Aro and Jane and Alec again. Edward was tugging on me again, but I didn't move. People walking by stared at me with odd glances. Finally Edward tugged on my arm harder and practically carrying me all the way to the taxi.

I couldn't deal with this so soon. I couldn't have this happening to me now. Not now.

~ 40 ~


	11. Chapter 11

11. Beautiful

The ride to our hotel was supposed to be long, but it seemed only seconds before we were at the check in. The man at the front desk seemed bored, that is, until we walked in. He shot straight up into his seat; obviously his job was pretty boring. His black spiky hair was very stiff, and his bright blue eyes grew wider as we approached.

"Hello, and welcome to our homie hotel." He said, his smile growing bigger. I was surprised he wasn't speaking Italian. I could hear the Italian accent in his voice, but he didn't bother to speak it.

"Hi, we are here for our reservation." Edward said his voice silky smooth.

"Okay... Name?" He continued, flipping through the thick book of names.

"Cullen." Edward replied.

"Oh, two rooms, okay," Said the boy. He spun around and looked at the small board with dozens of keys. He found two keys with a small card on them and spun back around to hand them to us. "Here you go. Rooms 234 and 235." He smiled again, but this time looking directly at me. His face reminded me of Mike. He had a baby face kind of look, and I could imagine him with a wagging tail. I smiled back in response-to be polite- and walked away with Edward, holding his hand. He gave one key to Carlisle and he held onto the other. I didn't know who we were going to stay with, but I was happy anyways. We all walked into the small elevator and rose to level three. I glanced at the key to see which room we were staying in and we got 235.

As soon as the number three lit up, the doors opened with a quiet, musical _ding_. We went in to different doors, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and I went through 235. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice went through 234. The room was fantastic.

The two beds leaning against the wall were huge and fit for ancient kings and queens. There was a small chandelier hanging above the middle of the room, and it seemed so castle like. The kitchen wasn't so big, but it wasn't so small either. The sink was so fancy and the counters were brown and white, while the tops were marble smooth. The large widow was as big as the bed standing up, and the curtains looked like thin satin.

Edward tossed the bags on the bed and jumped on the bed, laying flat on his back. Rosalie sat on the sofa and Emmett sat next to her, his arm resting behind her. They both gave a long groan and then sighed.

I walked over to the window and stared at the large city. The moon was barely out and I didn't want to waste such a beautiful moon, but I would cause a distraction- a wide awake person walking around after midnight. So I just enjoyed the moon inside. I suddenly felt long arms wrap around my arms-which were crossed- and a chin rest on my shoulder. Edward's breath trickled down my neck, causing me to shiver a little. He started to rock back and forth and humming my lullaby quietly. I could hear nothing but my lullaby and the T.V. sound buzzing channel to channel.

"It's going to be okay, you know that." He said, so quietly, his voice was almost a whisper.

"Yeah... I know." I whispered, resting my head against his.

"I love you," He whispered, tilting his head to kiss my cheek.

"I love you."

"We'll always be together. Forever and ever and ever." I smiled at the thought as he continued to rock us back and forth slowly, little by little.

I glanced at the T.V. to check the date. It was March first, 2:24 a.m. Seventeen hours and six minutes 'til the ball. I shivered at the thought, as I heard Edward catch his breath slightly, but not stopping the rhythm of our rocking. I didn't know how long we stood like that, but I realized Alice was in the room, talking to Rosalie. Emmett left, probably to bored to listen to the girls talk about girly things. We didn't move, but Edward now and then would kiss me on the cheek or the neck. I soon glanced at the clock, only to find that it was already 5:44. The time seemed to flash by us without warning; I didn't like it too much. I looked out the window again and stared at the moon.

It wasn't much of a night time moon. In fact, it was more like a morning moon, shinning while the sun slowly emerged from the horizon. The thin clouds turned pink and blue, but the morning moon staying white as my skin.

We stood there for an immeasurable amount of time that _zoom_ed by us, but I really didn't mind at the moment.

By the time it was 6:00 p.m, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme had kicked the boys out of the room so they could dress me up for the ball. Of course, they yelled at Edward to stay out of their heads. Alice was in a beautiful red satin dress that went down to her ankles, and showed her back. Rosalie was in a deep black dress that was just barley lower than her knees and also backless but wrapped around her neck, making Rosalie stunning. Esme was wearing a purple dress flowing down to just barley the floor, her back was covered, but no straps.

So the transformation began.

They got me in the gorgeous dress, and it fit perfectly. The shoes had danger signs all over it, but I managed to be able to walk in them-yes, they made me do a short strut, which was embarrassing. My hair was impossible to compromise, so they curled my hair and made a small ponytail. Alice and Rosalie put some makeup on me while Esme did my nails; she painted them clear, but very shiny. Finally we were done. Alice left the room for a brief period of time to tell the guys to go downstairs and wait for us to emerge.

We were about to head out the door until Alice called us to wait.

"What is it Alice?" Esme asked.

"Bella hasn't seen herself yet." Alice smiled. She towed me to the tall mirror in the bedroom, only to make me face it and stare at the beautiful girl standing in it.

The beautiful girl was _me_. I looked just like the manikin in Alice's drawing, only it was real. I could finally see it. I could actually see myself in the dress, and I was happy. If I were still human, I would have been blushing. Finally we disappeared out the door and in the elevator. Rosalie pressed the number one button and it lit up. The doors closed and I got a little nervous.

The doors finally dinged and opened up. I could see the guys turned around in their black tuxedos all in a small circle.

"Can I look now?" Edward called. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle all looked stunned as we walked out the doors.

"Just a second." Alice called back, walking over to them. She let him see Esme, Rosalie, and herself first, then she took him by the shoulders and spun him around slowly.

Edward's eyes grew wide as his mouth dropped, I giggled in response. He walked over to me and took my hands, still stunned. He never once blinked as he stared at me; it was as if he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He then composed his face into his perfect crooked smile, leaving me breathless.

"Rosalie, Alice, Esme... Thank you." Edward said, still staring at me. "Bella, you look beautiful. In fact, there is no word that describes how perfect you look." He continued. I looked down, and would have blushed so red; I would have looked like a tomato. Edward put his finger under my chin and pulled my face to his. Unaware of his family, he kissed me, but careful not to smear the lip-gloss. My arms twined around his neck, holding him closer. Then too soon, he let go, but keeping his face inches from mine.

"I love you, you beautiful person." He said, I smiled at his passionate words.

"As do I." I laughed.

"Well, come on you two," Emmett called. "Are you just going to stand there staring at each other or what?" Edward chuckled and hooked onto my arm, as he took me outside. Outside, instead of taxi's, there were limo's. I rolled my eyes at Edward as he laughed away. We hopped in the sleek black limo and drove toward the large castle. As we drove through the colorful city, I could see other limo's and fast sleek dark cars drive toward the castle.

The sun was slowly setting, and the white moon came up. The buildings in Italy were lighting up as we drove by.

"Oh!" Edward said, reaching into his pocket. "I have something for you. Close your eyes and hold out your hand." I did as asked and felt something round slide onto my right middle finger. "Okay, you can open your eyes now, Bella." He continued. I opened my eyes and a ring fit snuggly on my finger. It was blue and sparkling in the light of the city. The diamonds shaped a small heart. It was absolutely perfect.

"Oh, Edward... It's beautiful!" I said, examining it and still stunned by its beauty.

"You like it?"

"I _love_ it. But I hope you didn't spend much on it."

He shook his head and said "Nope, it's another hand-me-down." He grinned.

"Thank you, so much." I said, kissing him on the cheeks.

"You always have given me something, so I give you this." He said, kissing my hand.

We continued driving down the long highway, the sky growing darker by the minute. I didn't want the car ride to end, but suddenly it stopped. I looked out the window and saw it. The incredibly large castle with people in dresses and tuxedo's walking through the large gate. It was very bright, as if the sun was still up. Huge lights were moving back and forth in the sky as if it was a movie premiere.

My throat got tight and my breathing stopped as we stepped out of the car. Edward hooked his arm around my arm and walked down the long stone walkway, my heels clicking. I could hear the others around me as we got closer and closer to the main hall. I could see people dancing in circles and others on the side talking amongst another. I suddenly noticed a group of people that I recognized.

It was the Cullen's friends and family that came to help us when the Volturi were going to attack because of Renesmee. Why on earth would they be here? I glanced at Edwards face as he recognized the large group as well. We walked toward them faster and they saw us coming.

"Edward? Carlisle? What are you doing here?" Tanya asked. "Did you get an invitation as well?"

"Yes, it was to all of us. They sent you one to?" Carlisle said.

"Yes. We came because we thought it might be a good idea."

"I swear there is something strange is going to happen." Eleazar said, his tone was disgusted.

"Oh c'mon, Eleazar," said Carmen. "Obviously nothing is happening now. Now let's go dance." She grabbed Eleazar's hand and towed him to the dance floor and started twirling. Soon everyone else started heading to the dance floor. I looked at Edward, and he was looking at me. Then he leaned down, his lips at my ear.

"Would you like to dance, Mrs. Cullen?" He asked, his voice irresistible. I sighed and rolled my eyes as he towed me to the rest of the group. He took my hand and put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I put my hand on his arm and then, we started dancing. We spun past people; they looked like moving blurs. I couldn't help but listen closely to silence, other than the music playing, I noticed something very odd.

There wasn't one heart beat out of the whole room filled with hundreds of people.

As we were spinning I whispered to Edward "Edward, do hear it?"

"Hear the music, of course. It's practically blasting through my ears."

"No. Not that. Do you not hear the silence from everybody?"

"What do you mean, Bella?" Edward stared at me intently.

"There is not _one_ heart beat out of the hundreds of people here."

Edward's face froze, but our steps did not. We continued to twirl and twirl and the faces blurred by us. I looked out to the sea of people's faces, we stopped dancing as the music stopped along with us. I spotted one person staring at me with a smug look on their face. And I immediately recognized the face.

His pale skin, his hair that stuck a little out over his forehead, his small pointy nose, and his thin eyebrows. His eyes were dark red, brown to a human, but dark red to a vampire, and his muscular body. It was the man from my memories.

"Edward..." I whispered as he twirled me, forcing me to see other people.

"What is it, Bella?" He asked, his voice alarmed.

"It's him, Edward. It's him."

"It's who, Bella?" I stared up at him, his eyes wide with confusion.

"The stranger in my memory. Damius."

~ 43 ~


	12. Chapter 12

12. Story

Edward just stared at me with horror struck eyes. The music started up again and we kept dancing. Edward tried his best to compose his face, but you could tell the horror deep in his eyes. I tried to find the man again, but I had no luck. The song soon ended and Edward started towing me toward Carlisle.

"Carlisle, he is here." Edward said his voice harsh.

"You told him?" I whispered to Edward.

"What do you mean, 'He is here.' In this room?" Carlisle asked, his voice shook with fear.

"Yes. He saw Bella and now I can't find him."

"Well, act like you never saw him. Maybe he'll show up again."

Edward nodded and towed me back to the dance floor. He took my hand again and placed his arm around my waist. We danced swiftly as he searched the crowed of people. I caught a glimpse of Alice and Jasper, they were searching too. The song was much too slow for our pace, but that didn't stop Edward from looking for him. The song ended, yet again, and he stopped.

Then we heard the low husky voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to my farewell ball. We will now have a small dance competion, so grab your dance partners and dance like you've never danced before. We will begin as soon as you step on the X's." He put the microphone and walked off the small stage where the giant turn-table was. I stared at the ground and we were suddenly on a blue X.

Suddenly, I felt a slight tap on my shoulder, during which, Edward stiffened, his nose flared and his eyes turned black as night.

I turned to see the man that was on stage, the man in my memory that took Edward's place.

"May I have this dance, sir?" He asked. Edward's chest rumbled into a growl.

"I will switch with you when necessary." Edward whispered so low, it was only for me to hear. Edward let go and moved on to find someone. The man took my hand and put his other hand on my waist, while I put my hand on his arm.

"This next song will begin!" Said the DJ. And so the dance began.

He spun me around until my arms were crossed and his crossed arms were over mine. He twirled me again as we twirled around others.

"So, Bella" He began as we danced quickly. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"How do know my name?" I asked as were crossing our legs moving fastly to the side.

"I would've thought you would understand that I knew your name."

"Oh, yeah, like I know you from somewhere." I said sarcastically.

"Well you certainly have seen me in a memory..."

"What?" I gasped.

He laughed and spun me around, it made my head whirl. I didn't really pay attention to how I was dancing, as long as I didn't fall down.

"Have you enjoyed my calls at least?" He asked, his lips at my ear. I got rather uncomfortable.

"You're the one who has been calling my house." I gasped as I spun back around to face him. His only reply was a smile, his eyes narrowing.

"Why are you attacking my family?" I continued.

"Well, the Volturi have been no help to me what so ever." He ignored my question.

"Why?" I said darkly as he picked me up in the air for a brief second.

"Because you killed my leader... and my leaders' mate. I must say, I do miss her so..."

"Her?" I squeaked, I thought I knew where this was going.

"Yes, Victoria." He smiled wider, his teeth glistening in the lights. He spun me out, keeping my hand, but a new hand caught me and spun me the other direction, away from the man.

I _thump_ed into Edward, his eyes black.

"What about Victoria?" He whispered, harshly.

"Apparently, she was his leader and he wants revenge." Edward kept me close as I spoke. "But I _am_ going to need to go back to him to learn more." Edward stared at me, shock filled his eyes. Soon he considered it. He spun me back out, and my other dance partner caught my hand and started spinning me back to him.

"Welcome back." He said politely.

"Why are you still trying to avenge... Victoria?" I shuddered at her name.

"Because, she had given me my new life. She knew I was the most powerful, considering I am multi talented. I can hurt anyone on the planet I want, I can easily wipe away or change someone's memory, and I am stronger than your big brother, Emmett. Victoria trained me the most, she said I was her special son. In a way, I was her son, she created me and taught me how to fight and feed.

"Then, one day she announced to us that she was having a war. She didn't tell us why, but she was determined to win. She got me alone, because she trusted me the most, and told me why. Your Edward had killed her first mate. So she wanted to kill you, she knew how easy it was to kill humans, but with a coven that big, she needed help. I wanted to do all I could for her, so I went out to get your scent." I shuddered at the memory. He was so close to killing Charlie that night. He could have so easily crushed his skull and gone crazy over the blood that would spill out on his bed.

"But she told me not to make it so obvious, though, there was one that could see the future, she could see me coming. So I didn't know how I would get your scent, and it wasn't easy, but I accomplished. I must say, your smell just about drove me mad with thirst. I came back in time for everyone to get a good whiff." The song was almost over as we twirled around the dance floor. Damius leaned in closer than necessary. If my heart was still beating, it would have beaten impossibly fast. I spun myself out and felt Edward's hand catch mine. Edward spun me into him and stared deep in his eyes.

"Edward?" I gasped, he knew I wasn't done speaking with Damius, but at the same time, I was happy he caught me.

"What? I think I should get the last few steps." He whispered, as he curled his hand around my leg to hitch it up on his hip, and pulled our faces half an inch away as the last note echoed through the room. He stared into my eyes, and leaned closer, only to touch his lips to mine. I twisted my fingers in his hair as I clutched him closer. He pulled away, chuckling to himself, his eyes filled with eagerness.

"Having fun?" He asked as he dropped my leg.

"Oh, a total blast." I said, with sarcastic tone. Edward then turned his head, his eyes narrowing and a growl rumbling deep in his chest. I turned only to see Damius disappearing into the crowd of clapping people. He was my visitor, still going for revenge. How come my life had to continue its circle around Victoria? She was dead, and it's been years since I've seen her. I was having a wonderful eternity with Edward until _Damius_ had to jump in and ruin it.

"Was there another reason you wanted the last step?" I asked, trying to keep it light.

"Well, um... He was about to kiss you, and then you spun out so I thought it was good timing..." He admitted, kissing me again.

When he pulled me away, he leaned his lips to my ear.

"Why does your life have to circle around Victoria?" He asked.

"Ugh! I really don't know, but I wish it would stop. I'm sick and tired of dealing with her." I groaned. Edward grabbed my hand and towed me through the crowd. We found Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

"Edward, Bella," Carlisle said. "What have you found out?"

"Damius was the one in Bella's room, the one who stole her scent to give to Victoria's army. He is the one that is hurting Bella, Nessy and me." Edward said quickly. I didn't notice all of the Cullen's friends and family listening until after Edward explained what we found out.

"Are you sure?" Esme said.

"Yes, he told me while I was dancing with him." I said, Esme stared at me and hugged me gently.

"Well I'm sure he has more to say. Go find him and get the rest of his story." Jasper said, taking Alice back to the dance floor. Tanya blurred over to Edward and whispered in his ear. He just nodded and took me back to the dance floor. We started dancing again, Edward still searching.

"What did Tanya say to you?" I asked suddenly.

"She just warned me that the Volturi were coming soon. I already knew that so I just nodded." He answered. As he continued to twirl me around, I caught glimpse of Damius again. I stopped in my tracks and walked away from Edward. I would have gotten to Damius if Edward didn't grab my hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I found Damius," I said. "I'm going to get the rest of his story, let me go." I got myself free and disappeared into the crowd, not bothering to look back at Edward. Damius saw me coming and grabbed my hand, standing in a dancing position.

"Welcome back... again." He said, smiling at his joke.

"Well, aren't you going to continue with your story. You stole my things for my scent and let everyone get a good whiff. What happened next?" I asked, a little frustrated.

"Ah, well, I went to get Victoria to tell her I was going to bring more members into our army," He continued with his story. "But she told me not to. She said we were almost to Forks, and that it was too late. She told me that she didn't want me to fight, that I were to go to Volturi and tell them that I was turned into one a vampire, and that I had special talents. She told me to tell them that I wanted to be one of them. But instead, I went hunting for more victims. That gave us twenty, considering we had seventeen, and I knew that wasn't enough. It's amazing how a few scary stories in the paper can keep people inside.

"I came back in time for the fight, but I remembered the promise I kept to Victoria. So I turned around and ran to Italy, in search of the Volturi. They believed my lie and Aro loved my talents. So I joined them and tried to attack you and your family when they didn't know it.

"But in the end they caught me and told me that I was to leave. I begged them for a farewell party and they agreed to it. I only invited all the vampires I knew, or have found." I stared in awe as he continued his story. "I only invited you to tell you why I was hurting you... and to tell you of the new army I am building. I want your family to die, only to die for the twenty that died for Victoria, to avenge Victoria, the twenty that were killed because of your disgusting coven and werewolf friends."

"Werewolf friends... I don't know what you're talking about..." I said, trying to defend for Jacob and the rest of the pack.

"Don't play dumb, I know about the werewolves. It's kind of hard to miss the smell." He smiled a wicked smile.

"So you are telling me about your army because...?" I asked.

"Because I want you to prepare. Even though you will never get enough helpers, I would still like to watch you try."

"Where is your 'giant army'?

"You're in a room _full_ of them. And I have more in the making" He whispered. The whole room was filled with vampires, vampires that were going to kill Edward. That we're going to kill Jacob and the pack, my family. That we're going to kill me.

I didn't notice until the song was over that Damius was gone. I rushed to Edward, searching, but having no luck finding him. I was getting pushed by the dancing people as I made my way through the crowd. I now wished that Edward could hear my thoughts, because my thoughts were only screaming his name and the sentence I said, and the sentences Damius said. I was on the edge of screaming his name out loud, until I felt a hand grab my arm and tug lightly. I _thump_ed into Edward, and I stared in his eyes.

I could tell he heard the rest of Damius's story, because his eyes were filled with horror. Edward knew that he was possibly going to die. He knew his family and Jacob and his pack were possibly going to die. He knew that I was possibly going to die.

I knew we were never going to stay together forever. I knew that Edward and everyone else were going to say they were never going to let me die. Alice couldn't be sure, Damius was always changing his mind. I could feel everyone I knew was staring at me in horror.

My eternity with Edward, was getting cut short.

~ 48 ~


	13. Chapter 13

13. Exposing

Edward towed me to the large elevator with Alice and Carlisle inside. Edward continued to explain that everyone in the main room was a vampire and they were going to fight with Damius. I shuddered when Edward said the last few sentences Damius and I shared.

"Where are we going?" I asked Alice, her eyes blank, searching the future.

"We are going to see Aro, to explain what Damius told you. Maybe he will fight with us, but I can't see." Her voice was as dead as ever. She narrowed her eyes as she continued to search, but sighed and I knew she felt blind.

I leaned my head against her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "It'll be okay Alice. You'll be able to see soon, I promise."

"And if you're wrong?" She said no hope in her voice.

I sighed and gave up, she knew I had nothing to wager. The elevator _ding_ed as they opened to the large room filled people, their dark cloaks dropping to the floor at once. I noticed that someone came and picked them up, one by one and hung them on a wall. The group turned and I noticed the Volturi in dresses and dress robes. I recognized Aro at once, his face stretched in a grin when he saw us.

"Carlisle! Alice!" He called cheerfully. "Edward and young Bella! It's so nice to see you again." Aro reached out with his arms wide as to give us a group hug.

"Aro," Carlisle greeted him calmly. "We have a problem with your host."

"Damius? Ah yes, such a talented young fellow. It's a shame to have him leave, though, I am terribly sorry for hurting you. We meant no harm. It's just he did it while we were busy, and we had no idea." Aro said a frown carving into his papery features.

"Yes, well, don't fret. We accept your apology." Carlisle continued.

"Thank you, my friend. Now, what is it that brings you to see us so early?"

"Have you not heard Damius? Have you not heard his real story?" Edward interjected. Aro's eyes shifted into confusion as he listened to Edward.

"I believe so. He was created and heard about us. He only wanted to join us so he wouldn't feel so poorly about what he has done. He also thought that you and Bella deserve a punishment for having a half-vampire half-human child." Aro said, his eyes still filled with confusion.

"Did he also not tell you that he was trying to hurt Renesmee as well?" Edward fumed.

Aro was speechless for a moment, his expression looked as if he were trying to do a difficult math problem. "I am terribly sorry for what happened to your daughter. I told him not to attack your family, I guess he didn't listen..."

"Has he told you _why_ he only invited vampires?" Carlisle said, calmer than Edward.

"_Only vampires_? What are you talking about Carlisle?" Marcus interjected Aro's thinking.

"He is planning another army, for Victoria. She was his creator and he helped her gather new members to join her army. He wants to avenge her and all the others that died for her." Alice said, stepping forward. "He wants to kill our family, and especially, Bella." I cringed away from how Alice spoke, how he wanted me to die the most. Edward hugged me gently and rubbed my arm.

Aro was speechless, as were the rest of the Volturi. The silence stretched on and I just about screamed if Caius hadn't stepped forward.

"Aro, we must destroy him, and his army, now." Caius demanded. "We have no idea how many more innocent people he will create to join him. And you know how much of a good fighter he is, he'll teach them what he knows and make them stronger."

"He has already disappeared, he may have already left the building to search for more people." Edward said, still holding me.

"Exactly, we need to act now." Caius continued. "Alice, can't you see where he is so we can hunt him?"

Alice's face fell and crossed her arms. "No, Caius. I can't. Don't you think we would have already killed him if I could see him. He continues to change his mind and chooses a different path. By the time he is doing whatever path he has chosen, I can see him, but it's too late." Alice's tone made Caius grimace and turn back to Aro.

"Have you found an army yourself?" A high musical voice asked. Caius and Marcus moved out of the way for a small girl. Jane stepped out, smiling a smug smile at Edward. "Edward, Bella. It's so nice to see you again." Edward tensed at my side as her smile grew wider.

"We have asked our other friends and family if they would help us." Carlisle answered.

"And? Have they agreed to your request?" Jane asked, her wicked smile disappearing.

"Yes. We have other friends of Bella's who will help us, I'm sure." I stared at Carlisle in disbelief. Would he really tell the Volturi about the pack? Would he jump to conclusions that the pack would help?

"And these other friends, are they another coven, or do you plan to change them and break the rules?"

"No, they are not another _vampire coven_, and we do not plan to change them."

"Then how do you think they will be any help?" Jane asked, I could tell the confusion in her voice, but she tried to keep a smooth face.

"They will be help because they are werewolves." I spoke, my voice shaking. Jane's eyes widened and everyone was mumbling to each other over my answer.

Jane laughed her musical laugh and spoke. "There are no such things as _more_ werewolves. There were only a few, they can't continue to multiply." She said, still chuckling to herself.

"There are more, and most of them are our good friends. They may say in stories and silly movies that they multiply, but that doesn't mean that the 'small' pack can grow." Edward said.

Aro looked up at me and his eyes narrowed in thought. "Bella," He said.

"Yes...?" I said, my voice still shaking.

"Is this true? That there are more of them?"

"Yes." I said, looking down. I hated to put so much danger to Jacob. I hated to expose the pack to the most dangerous vampire coven in the world.

"Edward, would you come here please?" Aro asked. I looked up at Edward, as he let go of me and walked closer to Aro. Aro held out his hand, as if to shake it, and Edward placed his hand in his. It was quiet for a moment as he searched his mind. I wanted to go to Edward and take his hand, only to see if he was alright. But I stayed where I was, watching.

Edward suddenly yanked his hand away. Aro's eyes lit up as his face carved a calculating face.

"Aro?" Caius asked suddenly.

"They are right. There are more of them." Aro said quietly. Everyone's face was frozen with shock.

"They fought with us when Victoria and her army came to kill Bella. They left when Alice saw you coming, so that _you_ wouldn't kill them. But as you saw when you came to attack us there were a few more. They have grown, and they continue to grow when there are more vampires." Edward said as quietly as Aro. He walked back to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I wanted to ask him why he yanked his hand away from Aro's, but I kept quiet.

"So... Damius is planning an army to kill you. And he is breaking the law." Caius whispered.

"And he is probably gone by now, hunting for more victims." Alice said, finishing Caius's sentence.

"We came to warn you..." Carlisle said. "And to ask you if you would fight with us."

Aro thought for a moment, the silence lingering on.

"Aro we must, he is breaking the law. Who knows how much he will continue to break." Caius fumed. Aro put his hand up to silence Caius.

"Well, Carlisle. We are sorry that we didn't make it in time to fight with you the last time. And we are sorry for attacking you - well almost attacking you. So..." Everyone leaned in and Aro was very quiet.

Suddenly, Edward smiled and spoke. "Thank you, Aro. We appreciate your help." Aro looked up and smiled, while everyone leaned back into their original positions.

"When will he come with his full army?" Aro asked Alice.

"I'm not sure, I only see it raining very hard and it's very dark... He hasn't made the decision yet. Only the place." Alice sighed. "It's a very large field and there are tall buildings in the distance... I'm pretty sure it's here in Italy."

"Well, I guess we are going to have to watch the whether until we find that it's going to rain hard." Marcus said.

"Thank you, very much, for telling us my friends." Aro said. Carlisle nodded and turned to walk away.

"We will tell you when we know more." Carlisle said over his shoulder. Edward turned and walked away with Alice and Carlisle and myself. We stepped into the elevator and Alice hit the button with the number one on it.

It was quiet as we went down to the party. I wanted to ask Edward the question I was about to ask in the other room, but I still didn't. The elevator _ding_ed once again as it opened its doors. The party was still going on, as if the crowd made no move to act like they were going to kill us. Edward towed me back to the dance floor, and danced slowly with me.

Why does my life have to circle around me about to get killed? It was always a pattern. Almost dying by a sadistic vampire, but getting saved. Going to a large group of vampires who might have killed me because I knew too much. Again, almost dying from a sadistic vampire, only raising an army and avenging her mate. Finding the group again and almost dying for having my child. And now, there was going to be another army, trying to avenge Victoria and her two mates. So all the endings lead to me, almost dying... but ending up alive.

And of course, I would worry about my loved ones - and myself - dying, but in the end, no one would get hurt... Well except the time with Jacob. This time, I knew someone was going to get hurt... But I didn't know, and neither did Alice. I knew that I shouldn't be worried about someone dying, but I did anyways. Now, there was a bigger army out to kill me. This time, I wouldn't be sitting out in the sidelines, I was going to fight.

"Bella...?" Edward suddenly asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I asked. I looked up to see his eyes staring at me with worry.

"What are you thinking?"

I leaned my head on his chest and gave a long sigh. "Just worrying. And thinking about what it will be like..."

"What do you mean?" He asked, kissing my hair.

"You know, what it will be like fighting. I'm not going to be watching this time... _I'll_ be fighting..." Edward was quiet for a moment. I was afraid to look up and see his tortured expression.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked, hopping to interrupt his upsetting thought.

"Of course you can. What would you like to know?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

I took what time I had to ask him my question.

"Why did you suddenly yank your hand away from Aro's hand? What was it that you showed him that you didn't want to show him?" I said.

"That's more than 'a question'. He saw some personal things... with you and me that I'd like to keep to ourselves." His voice sounded sad, I was afraid I reminded him some things he didn't want to think of.

"Ah." I breathed. I was hopping Aro didn't see the whole thing. I was afraid it might be extremely private.

I looked up at the giant clock, which read 12:17. I knew the party was going to end soon because it ended at 12:30. I was glad we were going to go home, I didn't want to spend much longer here. But at the same time, I _did_ want to stay longer. I didn't want to have to worry about the war coming soon. I didn't want my life to be getting closer to an end. I didn't want everyone I knew and loved lives coming to an end.

If I lived while the people I knew died, I would have to live with their blood on my hands, for the rest of my existence.

~ 53 ~


	14. Chapter 14

14. Picture

We never did find Damius after the party ended. Even when he left, we couldn't find him again. Alice couldn't even see where he had gone, must be because he is always changing his mind. She has never felt so blind since the time when Victoria was building her army. I felt bad for her.

I could hear Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper discussing who is going to fight with us. Discussing how many lives would be threatened to death. I could hear them talking about the pack, that's when I couldn't listen any longer. I walked to the other room with all the girls, and found them chatting away. They didn't talk about very interesting things, only buying Italian clothes and hair products. I couldn't listen to that either. Outside, I walked out to the edge of the small porch, and looked out to Volterra. Everything was lit up and shining, for the moon was rising. A small wind shook the trees, and the warm air felt good on my cool skin. Inside was _too_ warm, made it hard for me to breathe. The walls inside seemed to get smaller the more I thought, so outside where there are now walls to keep us in, no cramped spaces to hyperventilate, was a good place to be for the moment.

The moon seemed to brighten the city lights, but shining brighter than ever. I wanted to go home. The way the sky was unclouded all the time, the way there were no rain puddles in the stone street, the way where there were no walls of trees and shrubs everywhere made me home-sick. I actually missed the sound of the soft rain hitting the window during the day. How during the summer was supposed to be warm in Forks, but only made it cold enough for snow. Forks was never too cold for snow to last, the rain would wash it away. Usually, people would love to take a summer vacation to Italy, but it felt more as an unwelcome visit.

No one came outside to interrupt my thinking, so that was good. I took a deep breath of the warm, Italian, summer air, only making me miss the cold, minty smell of home...

I felt long arms wrap around my waist, and lips kiss my neck, only to disrupt my alone time. I didn't care if my alone time was with Edward - even though I really wasn't alone. I was happy to have him with me.

He kissed my neck again and hugged me tighter, giving a long sigh. We gazed at the city for an immeasurable amount of time. He continued to give me a light squeeze and a kiss on the neck, or cheek once in a while, but continued to stay quiet. I wasn't missing home as much when Edward came, but I still missed it. We stood on the porch until the sun came up, the city lights dimming. The sun broke out across the sky, Edward and my skin glittering on everything. I stared at my arm, looking at all the small faucets in it.

Then, Edward's musical chuckle broke the silence.

"What?" I asked, staring at him with confusion. His face was sparkling, making me jealous of his beauty.

"Nothing, Alice just wishes me a happy birthday. It's silly." He chuckled. His birthday... I have never even thought about his birthday. He has never told me it; no one ever mentioned it at all.

"Today is your birthday?" I asked. "I didn't know that." I felt kind of bad for not knowing the love of my existences birthday.

"It's nothing to worry about, really."

"How come you've never told me your birthday?" I asked, insulted.

"Because it's nothing to be told about. I don't want you to spend money on a silly gift. I don't need anything; I have everything I have ever wanted." He smiled.

"Well, the least you could do is tell me the day you were born."

"Alright, I was born June 20, 1901. Are you satisfied?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I am. I think I should know my own husbands birthday, since you know mine and you buy me an unnecessary gift." He smiled at the way I called him my husband.

He gave a long sigh and rolled his eyes at me again. I turned around so I was facing him and glared at him.

"What is wrong with me knowing your birth date?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just I didn't want you to make a big deal out of nothing." He said.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I didn't want you to do something big." He said staring at me with wide honest eyes.

"Well I still think you should have told me." I said openly.

He shrugged and pressed his forehead to mine, staring me in the eyes. I could tell he didn't want to talk about it anymore. He just wanted to be silent with me. He held my face as I held his and played with his hair. The sun played with his beautiful, sparkling face as the clouds passed the sun.

He leaned closer and brushed his lips down my jaw to my lips and back up again. When his lips were near mine, I twisted my face until we met. This kiss was slow and calm, he wasn't as eager as he was most of the time. I twisted my arms around his neck, straining him closer. He moved his fingers up and down my spine, causing me to shiver.

Then too soon, he pulled away. He chuckled quietly as his eyes turned to a dark gold, smoldering me.

"Happy Birthday." I whispered. He groaned and rolled his eyes, as if he was already regretting telling me. He pressed his lips to mine again, he was more eager now as I tangled my fingers in his hair, clutching me to him. His lips went down to my throat as I tried to catch my breath, but then pulled his mouth back to mine. He pulled away and started heading to the door, where everybody was staring.

"Going to bed already, Bella?" Emmett laughed. "I would have assumed that you would gone a _long_ time ago." I glared at him as I shut the door behind me.

I could still hear Emmett as he spoke to Jasper. "I bet they don't come back for two hours."

"Three hours." I heard Jasper chuckle. I could picture it in my head, as soon as Jasper said that, he and Emmett would glance at Alice. I could barely hear her muffled high voice through the walls.

"Two hours and... ten minutes." Alice said.

"Wanna bet?" Emmett said his muffled tone serious.

Edward towed me to the other apartment and then straight to the bedroom, not even stopping to make sure the door was shut. He took my face in his hands and kissed me with enthusiastic lips. We fell to the bed with a little bounce, but Edward didn't stop.

We stayed in there for two hours and ten minutes.

Emmett was grinning as we walked in, fanning himself with two tens and five.

"So Emmett," I glared at him. "Congratulations on getting the closest bet."

His grin widened "Thanks, I appreciate it." He laughed a loud bark. I continued on, walking to the pale white couch and plopping down next to Edward. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, so that I was leaning on his chest. I saw Jasper smacking Emmett on the arm, and walking away. Alice was sitting in the small loveseat with a sad look on her face, still searching for the future. Rosalie was flipping through channels so fast; a human wouldn't know what each channel was.

I was glad that we did nothing in particular today. Glad that Damius wasn't attacking us, glad that we could spend time with our loved one. I was glad we didn't have to talk about whom else was fighting with us; Edward knew how much that upset me. We stayed inside all day, the sun stayed up as well. I didn't want to waste much time, I wanted to learn more about how to fight. I knew Edward wouldn't teach me, he was always sad when he saw me fighting, but he was going to have to get used to it. Alice would help me.

"What is he doing?" Alice whispered. Everyone stared at her with confusion. Jasper was over to her at once, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Alice?" Jasper said; worry covering every inch of his voice.

"He's changing course... He's holding the army somewhere else..." Alice trailed off, her eyes narrowing.

"Where Alice, where?" Jasper asked. He disappeared for a moment, and then came back with a piece of paper and a pencil. It reminded me of the time when James changed his course, Alice was drawing my mother's house and a ballet studio. She drew a field, trees and bushes on the sides. There were hills, going up and down the long and wide field. It was very dark, and there were clouds covering every inch of the sky, she drew rain everywhere. It wasn't in Italy, it was somewhere else, I thought. Jasper was staring at me, probably hoping I would recognize the place like last time. Too bad I didn't.

She drew us and the Volturi, the pack, and Edwards friends and family. Then she started to draw a black blanket off in the distance, covering the rest of the field.

Then I knew what the black blanket was.

It was Damius's army, coming at us from. We were going to attack thousands of them.

Alice then looked up at me, I looked back at her. She seemed to be waiting to see if I recognize the place. I looked down and she pulled back into the love seat. We stared at the picture for an immeasurable amount of time. We were going to kill all of these vampires. Damius was going to change thousands of people who had lives. Who had families and dreams, pets and jobs. He was going to waste it all on making sure I died. And for what? Victoria?

We were going to have to kill all these people who didn't choose to have this done to them. We were going to kill all of these people who don't even know me, yet they were going to make sure I died.

~ 58 ~


	15. Chapter 15

15. Promise

The fire crackled in the small stone fireplace. I could hear the quiet muffled voices in the other room. Amun's voice was the loudest. He was trying to quiet his yelling, but it did no good.

"We are all going to die! You are all insane, even _with_ the Volturi on our side!" Amun's muffled voice was being hushed quietly.

"Amun, we have to try. Would you want Carlisle and his family to die?" Benjamin said quietly, defending Carlisle.

"There is no way we can win over hundreds of vampires!" Amun's voice was strained as if he was being choked. He was right. I could feel that we were going to die even with the Volturi on our side, as Amun had said. I tried to not think about it too much, but it just came into my head. I tried to mute out the conversation, but it never left me alone. So I stood up and walked into the small bedroom. The two simple beds were neatly made, dust started to gather for no one had slept in them for days.

The pit of my stomach churned as my head replayed Amun's first assumption.

_We are all going to die! We are all going to die!_ It continued to play in my head like a scratched record player. I just lay very still on the bed, looking at the colors in the wall. It was a peach color with a white rim in the middle. I searched for pictures in the wall and found many. I found a woman hugging a man, a horse in mid air, and a broken butterfly with a small puddle. I continued to stare at it until the pool the broken butterfly lay in started turning red as blood, forcing me to turn my head quickly.

There was nothing to do, except go into the other apartment and join in the terrifying conversation. I wanted to go home, to see Renesmee and Jacob. I missed them. I stared up at the ceiling, which had many pictures also. I didn't want to find any, but I found one anyway.

It was a large dog sleeping.

The dog reminded me of Jacob. My calm and smiling Jacob. Our relationship was so easy at first, and then when Edward came back, it was hard. But ever since Renesmee was born, it's been a little easier. He always wanted to spend his time with Nessie, and so we started to drift apart. I tried to convince Edward that they should come, so they would know what was going on at least. But all he said was that it wasn't safe for them to come, it was complicated. His answer always made me roll my eyes.

It was really lonely, even though I could still hear the quiet conversation. Although, I kind of enjoyed the alone time. It seemed to get quieter as the covens calmed down and talked strategies, I could picture them all huddled around in a large circle, as if they were playing a football game and they were whispering a game plan. I flipped onto my back and looked at the door, my dress hanging on the door hanger. The blue silk made a long line of light from the window. I would have to thank Alice again for the dress. I hoped that I could wear it again, just for around the house. It made me feel pretty.

My thoughts were interrupted with the sound of the door knob turning. I looked up to see Edward there, a slight smile on his lips, but eyes full of sadness. He walked across the room as I stood up. His hands cupping my face while his fingers stroked under my eyes, as if he were wiping my tears away. My eyes were stinging and my throat was closed up, cutting off my unnecessary breathing. I could feel a small sob coming up my throat, but I tried to hold it back. Edward wrapped his arms around me, as I wrapped my arms around him.

And so the small sob broke through.

I couldn't hold it back, the harder I tried, the more crying I did. Edward whispered to me that everything was going to be fine. The voices in room 234 stopped, as if taking a silent remembrance of someone's death. But I knew they were just listening to me and they were feeling bad.

My sobs were continuing all through the night, even after everyone left to go back to their hotel rooms. I was glad Edward stayed with me. I was glad that we were alone together, even if I was breaking the happy moment by crying. Edward continued to croon to me, but I knew nothing was fine. I was blubbering that I was alright. As if having a total melt down was normal for me.

I made a promise to myself. I wouldn't cry over something everyone knew was alright in the end again. I hated to have Edward sitting by me as I continued to cry. My tearless sobs were painful to him, and I didn't want to cause him anymore pain again, so I must keep this promise. No one came in the whole night, and I was thankful for that. I tried to stop, but it just kept coming up.

The scared little girl inside me cried her way out at last.

The dust on the bed was finally off the bed and floating in the air. Edward and I were under the covers, fully dressed, and hugging each other tightly. Our breathing and Edward's hand rubbing my arm made the only sound in the small room. Edward was the first to break the silence.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice was a whisper but I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I'm alright..." I whispered. I could hear the hoarseness in my voice. I wanted to stay in bed all day, but sooner or later we were going to have to leave. Edward didn't say much as we lay together, and I was happy that we were still alone.

Suddenly, Edward jolted up and stared out the door, his expression confused.

"What?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked again, sitting up.

No answer. I shook his arm, shaking his frozen figure. He didn't seem to notice me, instead his eyes squinted tighter. I continued to call his name, but he didn't answer.

Alice was through the door in an instant, grabbing my hand and quickly towing me to the other room, I gasped at the scene I saw.

The room was destroyed, vases broken, sofa cushions were ripped, and chairs were flipped over. Esme was on the ground in a tight ball, grasping her head. She was wincing every second that ticked. I knew right away what was going on. I dropped next to her and pushed my field around the whole room, warmth circling me. Stabbing pains coming from all directions. I tried to ignore it, but it felt like the stabbing pain was actually hitting me. Esme relaxed his position and panted quietly. Edward was suddenly next to Esme and me; he took my hand and stared at me while I blinked feverently from the pain surrounding me. I stared at the clock, which read 8:11 p.m.

The warmth slipped away, as did the pain. Esme thanked me as I yanked my phone out and looked through my contacts. At the very bottom was the name I was looking for, it read "?" and I clicked on the green phone button. It rang and rang seven times. Finally someone picked up.

"Hello, you have reached Damius's phone. I'm terribly sorry for missing your call. Please leave your name, number, and reason for calling at the 'Beep'. Thank you. '_BEEP_'

I shut the phone, not bothering to leave a message. I could feel everyone's stare boring on my back as I left quickly. They're voices trailing off as the elevator went down. The door opened and Edward, Alice, and Emmett were waiting for me. I wasn't going to be able to leave alone. I met Edward's sad gaze for a moment and bolted out the door. I was coming for Damius, weather I was alone or not. The four of us ran in the trees near the buildings, on our way to the Volturi castle. I was sick and tired of Damius hurting the people I loved and cared for. I knew Edward or someone was going to try to stop me from starting the fight, but so far, they were behind me, for I was taking large lunges.

I fell to the ground with Edward on top of me. I scrambled under him to get free. I just wanted to rip Damius's head off. At least his arm.

"Bella, No! You can't start the fight!" Edward yelled. I got free and started running again, this time Alice tackled me, Edward ran over to me holding my wrists. I struggled to get free, and I accomplished little.

"Emmett!" Edward called as he struggled to keep me still. I felt Emmett wrap his arms around mine, Alice was trying to keep my legs from bolting up the ground, and Edward held my face as he continued to talk to me.

"Bella you have to stop going after him! Don't start the war just yet! Please Bella, please!" Edward yelled, he held my face so I could look in his eyes. I stopped struggling and my teeth clenched together.

"Just let me rip his arm off! He isn't going to think twice about hurting my family!" I screamed through my teeth. I finally got free as I elbowed Emmett in the gut. Alice fell off and so I bolted up again and started running. The trees flashed by me as I headed for the castle again. I could hear Edward next to me. He leaped in the air, angling so that we would collide, and we did. We rolled a few feet and Edward was cradling me in his iron grip as I struggled to get free again. He whispered to me that I shouldn't go after him. He tried to use his hypnotic voice to stop.

And so I began to sob again.

Edward rubbed my back as I sobbed into his chest. I tried to speak to him, but all that came out were tearless broken sobs. I wanted Damius dead. I wanted to have the happily ever after Edward and I were supposed to have. How could he hurt Esme? She was the sweetest, non-judge mental person in the world. What could she have done to deserve this? I wanted to kill him myself for hurting my loved ones. He deserved it.

I was going to kill Damius. He deserved the price of death.

~ 62 ~


	16. Chapter 16

16. Extra Help

"You are doing very well my friend!" Aro cheered. I was afraid I was really going to hurt him, considering he looked to fragile to attack me back. I would lunge or kick at his face, but he would quickly put his arms in front of him, and I would smack into them.

"Fantastic, Bella!" Aro cheered. I fell to the ground with a light _thud_. I growled as I continued to miss Aro's speedy moves. It was hard to go after him when he moved so quickly. I stood up and dusted myself off again, and aimed for Aro and lunged to the left- that's where I expected him to be. I fell on the ground again, and Aro applauded me. He was standing at my right- again. I brushed myself off and gave a long sigh.

"Dearest Bella, do not fret. You are doing exceptionally well. Just think before you act." Aro chided.

"I am thinking before I am acting... It's just you don't end up where I expect you to be." I groaned.

Aro laughed his musical laugh and spoke. "Then don't choose the path of where you expect me to be."

Aro positioned himself for another attack; I crouched and faked a lunge to the left, but turned and lunged to the right. We collided together, the sound echoed through the thick forest. Aro was on the ground laughing and clapping, while I was still standing. Renata was next to Aro at once, helping him and dusting him off.

"Master, are you injured?" Renata asked, she turned to glare at me with hatred deep in her eyes.

"Of course not dear one! I am more than happy that Bella has figured out another technique!" Aro applauded me again. I smiled in response.

"Alright! How about you try it on... Felix." Aro snapped his fingers on Felix's name. Felix came forward with a large smile. He approached and gave me a wink.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you Bella." Felix joked. I rolled my eyes and crouched to spring. _Then don't choose the path of where you expect me to be..._ Aro's words replayed in my head. I faked to the right and lunged at Felix to the left. Instead of me being toppled on Felix, I was on the ground, dirt flying everywhere. I could hear Felix's laugh beyond the cloud of dirt. I got up and tried again, faking to the left and lunging to the right. I was on the ground again.

"Give up?" He said. I shook my head quickly and crouched again. This time, I faked a right, then faked a left, and coiled a spring to the right. I landed on him this time, and laughed aloud. He smiled in response. Aro clapped his hands together and cheered. Felix smiled and helped me up. Edward was over at me at once.

"Congratulations Bella," Edward said giving me a peck on the cheek. "You tackled Felix." Felix laughed and turned back to what he was doing.

The sun was setting, for another day has come and gone. The Volturi went back to the castle and the covens went back to the hotels they were staying at. I sat on the tan sofa and flipped through the channels at inhuman speed. I went around and around until I stopped on channel eight.

"Another eleven disappearances from the mysterious killer. No bodies have been found, not even a trace of blood. So far, this mysterious killer has kidnapped or killed approximately thirty-four victims, all in Italy. The police have found no trace of blood, finger or foot prints, nothing." Said the woman news reporter.

"I guess this is the cleanest disappearances since the killing spree in Seattle." Said the man news reporter. The room went quiet as the news reporters switched to sports. No one dared to say a word on the subject.

_I guess this is the cleanest disappearances since the killing spree in Seattle._

_Thirty-four victims._

_Another eleven disappearances._

_No bodies have been found, not even a trace of blood._

The words replayed in my head like a scratched record player. Over and over and over.

Damius was doing this. He was killing so many people who had friends and family weeping for they're loss. Praying for them to come back. But they would never get to see them again. Not unless they were changed. Damius was repeating the Seattle crime, only making more. He wouldn't stop until him or me were dead. Even if he did die alone, he would have the whole army accomplish his task and kill us. No matter what or where I was, I was going to keep dangering my family, and my friends. The silence stretched on as everyone stood like statues.

Terrified expressions on the statues faces.

Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Jasper... Please call the Volturi and tell them what we have just seen..." Carlisle said, his voice was as quiet as a whisper. I stood up and grabbed Edward's hand, towing him to the other room. He was going to have to let the wolves in on this... Even Renesmee. I shut the door behind us and turned to face Edward, his expression still in the terrified mask.

"Edward, we have to get the wolves out here." I said, praying in my head that he would accept my other helper.

"I know, I know... But I hate to put more lives at risk, Bella." Edward made no attempt to put any emotion in his voice.

"And you don't think I hate to do the same thing? I hate to have anyone's life taken away because of me!"

"Bella, this isn't your fault... Don't say that." His voice was full of anger and sadness.

"Well, than, whose fault is it? And don't you say that it is your fault."

He gave a long sigh. I knew what he was thinking just then. He still thought it was his fault. He always blamed himself, and that is what he was doing just now.

"We will buy and send the wolves tickets tomorrow." He whispered, watching his hands twist into mine.

I hated to think the idea, but we were going to need all the help.

"Edward..." It was hard to say it. I was afraid that he would yell at me. "I think you should buy an extra ticket..." I whispered, waiting for him to explode.

"What do you mean? Do you want to go home, because Bella, if you do then-"

"No, no, I don't want to leave." I said, cutting him off.

"Does someone else want to go home...?" He asked, obviously he wasn't getting it.

"No... Maybe someone else should come..." Edwards face was full of confusion. I gave a long sigh and looked down at our hands.

"Edward, I think Nessie should come..." I whispered, my voice trailing off. His body was frozen. I was afraid to look in his eyes, afraid they were piercing black. I waited and counted to one-hundred twice, waiting for the time bomb to tick its last second. I finally peeked up at him through my eye lashes, his face stuck in shock.

"Bella... Why do you think this...?" He said, his voice no longer held emotion.

My words came out in a rush as I tried to explain.

"Well, I just thought that maybe if we had more people, maybe we would have a better chance at winning. You never know how many _exactly_ there is going to be. Maybe Nessie can help. She is a quick learner, she can learn how to fight. Jacob and the pack and I will protect her, and I don't want her wondering if she will be the only one in our family to survive. She could help us some much more! Just think, 'The more the marrier'. It might help so much." I gave a deep breath, and waited for Edwards's response. It was quiet for a long time, and I wasn't going to break the silence.

Finally, he gave a long sigh and hugged my tight.

"I guess she would have to come sooner or later. But you're right... She could help us more..." I could hear how sad Edward was when he spoke. We didn't speak for a long time.

I felt horrible for putting Renesmee into this war. I couldn't do this to her. She didn't deserve this. Renesmee and Jacob should run off like they should have when the Volturi came. They should run and continue they're lives. I don't think I could live with myself for letting my own daughter fight in this war when it was never her fault. Edward and I took a long moment of silence as we felt bad for bringing Renesmee into the fight.

Soon, Edward and I left the room to join the others. Edward immediately went to the laptop Carlisle had brought. I dug through my bag and found what I wanted. _Wuthering Heights_. I sat on the sofa and read at chapter 3. I couldn't read long, my mind was spinning with all my thoughts that I couldn't pay attention to what was happening in the book. The sound of Edward typing and the T.V going was the only thing I could really hear.

The city was quiet. I glanced at the clock which read 4:45. Alice was watching the news for any upcoming rain storm, and I could hear Jasper returning to the room. Everyone else just sat around.

The rest of the day was boring. We didn't do much, we went hunting, watched for a rain storm to come, and we practiced attacking each other. Every one taught me how to fight, except Edward, he would wonder or teach someone else instead of watching me.

It hurt him to watch me attack Emmett.

Carlisle and Edward sent the tickets to Jacob and Renesmee, soon they would be here, being taught how to fight. I told Jacob to tell Renesmee what was happening, and why we were all in Italy.

Sooner or later, she would have to know. She would have to know the truth of why we left.

Now she would be in the whole thing, not left in the dark, but fighting with us.

~ 66 ~


	17. Chapter 17

17. Visitors

My foot tapped against the wooden floor impatiently as I waited for Nessie to enter through the door. I heard nothing from the elevator; I heard nothing from the staircase. I heard no heartbeats. I listened for any sign of a car pulling into the hotels parking lot, but each one was a different person coming.

My impatience grew harder to control.

I was ready to jump over the window and sprint to the airport. But Alice kept me in place.

"Would you hold still for five seconds? Good gracious, it's like you're waiting for a bomb to explode, Bella!" Alice said, stepping on my foot to stop the annoying tapping. But my other foot started tapping as well. She sighed a groan.

"I swear I'm going to cut her feet off while they are gone." She mumbled. Rosalie and Jasper laughed at Alice's face.

Finally, I heard a familiar heart beat, a heart that fluttered like a humming birds wing. Unnatural for a regular human. The door knob started to turn and I jumped up from my seat as I waited anxiously for the door to open wide enough to see who it was. I could hear the banter of laughter coming from Emmett and Jacob.

If my heart still beat, it would have beaten as loud as drum.

The first face I saw was Jacob's smiling face. _My_ Jacob's smiling face.

He stared directly into my eyes, they sparkled with excitement. I jumped into his arms like a child and hugged his flaming body; his response was a crushing hug.

"I guess it sure was boring without me here, huh Bells?" Jacob laughed.

"I've missed you so much Jake."

"Yeah, we've all missed you. It's just been so quiet without you here." Emmett barked a laugh, while everyone joined in.

I let go and Nessie leaped into my arms. The warmth of her skin was just as hot as Jacob's, but I didn't care at all. I was so happy to see her. I kissed the top of her head continuously.

"I've missed you just as much." I whispered in her ear.

"I'm so glad I'm here mom." She said, her voice lit up the whole room with happiness. I was a little sad at her words, though. She was happy she was _here_. She was happy that soon she would have to fight in a war she didn't start. For the moment I pushed the thought away and thought of happy thoughts.

Renesmee put her small dimpled hand against my face and replayed what happened while I was away. Jacob watching us laughs at all the things he did to try to cheer up Nessie. I have to admit, he could be a great baby-sitter for four year olds.

The whole scenery seemed brighter as the wolves chatted and bantered with us, as if they weren't wolves against vampires and everyone 'supposed' to hate each other, but like we were all lifelong friends (which was partially true in a sense). It was all a happy little reunion. Jacob seemed taller- again-as if he was still growing, but maybe he just looks taller because I haven't seen him in a long time.

"So..." Jacob asked, the room still full of happy chatter and music Alice insisted on.

"So... What?" I replied, confused at his starting conversation.

"So do I get to see the dress you wore at the big ball?"

"Oh, I didn't think you would really want to." I said, remembering how much I wanted to wear it again.

"You thought I didn't want to see it? You have got to be kidding me, Bells. Go put it on, I wanna see you in your dress with my own eyes."

"With your own eyes, what do you mean?" I asked, when could he possibly know what my dress looked like.

"Well, Edward told me all about how great you looked in the dress, that I wanted to see it for myself." I smiled at the thought of Edward complimenting me. "Besides," He continued. "It would be a great party dress at the moment."

I rolled my eyes and disappeared into the bedroom and slipped on my dress, along with my shoes. I pulled a little bit of my hair back and slipped back out the door, acting as if I never left. I searched through the burning skin of at least twenty-five boys, all werewolves.

Suddenly, a burning hand found mine and pulled me through. Jacob had caught me as I squeezed through two boys I didn't recognize.

Jacob stepped back to examine me, his eyes moving up and down. He gave a low whistle.

"Wow, you look... Wow." He said, as speechless as Edward was.

"Thanks, Jake. But I don't know why it's so important." I giggled as he continued to scan my outfit.

"It's important because I would like to know what my best friend looked like when she went to and important event, geeze." He rolled his eyes.

The rest of the night was full of chatter, I talked with everyone and I was happy to see them. Soon the tired boys went back to they're hotels to get some sleep, but Jacob and Renesmee stayed with us. We continued to laugh and just have fun, as though nothing bad in the world was going on, as if we had forever to be together.

Jacob and Nessie slept in the beds that were never used to sleep in, and I was thankful that they stayed, we have been away to long.

We were finally back together... For now.

The next morning, we taught Nessie how to fight. I tried not to watch, it was too painful. I finally knew what it was like for Edward when he watched me fight. The wolves were teaching each other how to fight better.

All the covens came and practiced with us, some helped, and some practiced with each other. The Volturi didn't come. I was happy in a sense. To be truthfully honest, some of the Volturi guards scare the wits out of me.

We tried to learn all that we could in the unknown limited amount of time.

The day soon came to an end as we headed back to the rooms. The T.V. was being switched channel to channel. Emmett and Carlisle were looking for any station that said any upcoming rain storms. Alice searched the future for any specific news, but every time we asked if anything was new, she shook her head in disappointment. She was blind again. Jasper and Rosalie were looking on the internet for any whether events. Esme tried her best to distract me. I thanked her, but no matter how hard she tried, my mind would chase after dumb old Damius. Only Edward was good at distractions.

He took my face in my hands and stared in my eyes, his melting into mine.

"Bella," He said, his voice as quiet as a breath. "You know everything is going to be okay."

I sighed and looked down at the ground. He was right, in a sense. Everything was going to be fine, that was the promise I was going to keep to myself.

"That's what I thought." He chuckled. I looked back up to meet his eyes, they were smoldering mine. He leaned down and kissed me softly, as if trying to be careful with me, as if I was still a delicate human.

The rest of the night was boring and pointless, we all just sat around checking for whether, and distracting me.

"Rain storms will be pouring in the south all day this Sunday." Said the weather man. The whole room was quiet.

_Sunday..._

_Sunday..._

_Sunday..._

I didn't notice that the room started to spin faster and faster until I fell to the ground.

This Sunday was going to be the war. It was only Thursday. We had three days left until our last hour was up. I could hear light rain drops hitting the window. It was getting closer. My future was coming. My death was coming.

The room was silent as the T.V. continued on with sports. I knew Alice was checking if Sunday was the exact date for the rain. I heard fast light footsteps running out the door, the door made a small _click_ noise. Everyone else was a statue.

My mind was racing as fast as possible. I couldn't concentrate on one thing to think about, because it ran away to fast.

Just like my legs running against the dirt.

I didn't particularly know where I was going, I just knew I had to get out of the hotel room. It seemed to get smaller each beating second. I could hear someone behind me reach closer.

Was it Edward?

No, it was a much different rhythm than Edwards. It wasn't someone I knew. I turned my head and saw an unexpected visitor.

Damius.

He was smiling as I met his black eyes.

I ran faster and tried to stay in the lead. I could hear his steps quicken as well. I looked to the side of me and I saw him.

"You can't run away from _your_ fight, Bella!" He called. New footsteps appeared as well as our own.

"You _can_ start it for sure, but you _can't_ run from it. The more you avoid it, the more suffer!" His voice hissed. I looked back and there were others I didn't know, six of them. I soon saw Edward pull them back and he sped up to reach me. He took my hand and suddenly turned to the left, Damius and the others disappearing in the thick underbrush.

We stopped and he held me tight as the footsteps disappeared as well. If my heart still beat, it would be beating frantically.

Edward took my face in his hands and made me meet his eyes.

"Bella, Bella are you alright?" His voice was strained.

I nodded in reply.

He hugged me tighter and I could hear a growl rip through him as the footsteps came closer again, bushes and bushes being moved around. My breathing picked up.

Six flashing figures were speeding around us, missing us by inches.

They blurred as they continued to miss us. Edward let go and hid me behind me, still keeping his arm wrapped around me.

I turned around and saw a human figure coming after me, smashing his hand against my chest, sending me flying and through a small tree and crashing into another. The wind was stolen from my lungs as I gasped for air. Another figure came for me and grabbed my leg, flinging me into a large rock.

I didn't see Edward anywhere.

The third figure was heading straight toward me, I rolled to the right, and the person went straight through the rock, leaving it crumpled into pieces. I saw them turn in a large half circle and came after me again. I rolled to the right again, but I caught their wrist.

I flung them into the rock, then grabbed they're head and smashed it into a nearby boulder. Their body crumpling to the floor.

It was a small boy, not much of a boy, though. He reminded me of Riley, who was Victoria's fake mate, looked like him too. Although his face seemed older, in his late twenties or early thirties. His eyes were a terrifying bright crimson red, His mouth had dried blood in the corners. I ripped apart and started a fire before I could feel bad for the murderer.

I started running, searching for Edward. I was suddenly pulled to the side. I looked up to see Alice and Emmett.

"Where's Edward?" Alice insisted.

"I don't know, I'm trying to find him." A tree fell in the middle of my sentence. She yanked me through the forest and soon Jasper was with us. Emmett had disappeared. She let go and turned to the right, as I turned to the left, Jasper continued straight.

I was pulled by a pair of hands that were tugging me towards the large tree in front of me. I was soon smashed into the tree, it fell to the ground with a loud _thud_. My body was full of cuts and my broken bones healed quickly. I could feel the venom tingle.

"Bella!" I heard my name being called by Edward. I raced toward the sound of my name. Now and then I would get punched in the side by unwelcoming visitors. He called my name again as I reached it.

I found Edward through a large shrub. His body was covered in cuts and scratches.

I leaped into his arms and he held me as his head moved back and forth.

"Bella, we have to get out of here. Now!" He said, as the others joined us. We all started running, Edward leading. I could still hear the other enemies behind us, but they were slowing. They were retreating. We raced back to our room, locking the doors and windows.

We weren't safe to be alone.

~ 72 ~


	18. Chapter 18

18. Fear

The room seemed to get smaller and smaller each time I heard the clock beat another second. It was incredibly loud. The light was off and I was under the bed covers, curled into a tight ball. I could hear that the pack was talking strategy with the rest of the Cullen's'. I could also hear Renesmee's humming bird heartbeat skip a few from the danger they spoke of.

The pictures in the ceiling were full of scary things. One was a broken girl, another was a disturbing eye that seemed to glow red. I stopped looking at the walls and ceiling after I saw the broken butterfly, again and again.

I made sure the windows were locked every time I moved to a different room.

I was as terrified as when I thought Victoria was after me and I didn't have Edward to protect me. But I had Jacob.

My mind continued to replay last night. I tried to shy away, but it kept on coming to me. For once in a long time, I was happy that I couldn't dream anymore. The thought of dreaming of last night's encounter gave me shivers. I would see all the colors, all the details, and I would feel the pain of burning the look like Riley. I would hear the words Damius spoke to me.

_"You can't run away from your_ _fight, Bella!"_

_"You can start it for sure, but you can't run from it. The more you avoid it, the more suffer!"_

The words continued to spin in my head.

I couldn't stand to stay in the same room for long. I would always end up in a different room every ten minutes. It would get smaller and harder to breathe each breath someone took. Sometimes I would take Edward's hand and he would come with me, but most of the time, I would just walk room to room alone.

I felt like a nut.

I looked like one too.

My hair was messy, I was in sweats that I never used, and I was always tired looking. Maybe I _was _losing my mind. Maybe I _was _going crazy. Maybe I _did _belong in a nut house. I asked Edward these same ideas.

"You aren't going crazy, you aren't losing your mind, and you _don't _belong in a nut house. You are just afraid, that's all. You belong here. Don't worry." He'd told me.

I hardly believed him. But at the same time, I did believe him.

I _was _afraid. I was _terrified_. I was going to die soon for crying out loud, and so was my family. I might as well go crazy for my own sake, just to sit in a white cushion room, no designs in the walls, anything but a steel door that would keep me safe from what was coming. I would like to just sit there so I could be safe, even though I probably wouldn't because they would be able to break down the door with the flick of the wrist.

I couldn't go anywhere where my family or I would be safe, that is unless we do actually attack them and kill them, but I'm sure something bad would come around, what with my luck.

We hunted in large groups every other day so we could get stronger and be strong enough to kill them. We stayed in a small area to practice to fight. The Volturi came often so we could be better protected, and they enjoyed being with us very much.

Everything was quiet- except for the T.V. quietly buzzing with a cooking show- when I entered. My ten minutes was up in the small kitchen. Alice was gazing off in the distance- searching for the future. Aro, Caius, Demetri, Carlisle, Sam, and Jacob were huddled in a small circle. They were talking about where a place might be that was like the picture Alice drew.

Aro's voice disrupted the quiet room.

"That place is where we used to hunt at, that is until the cut down the trees and cut the grasses."

"There used to be a library for a while," Caius's voice said, great, my favorite place. "That is until they tore it down because no one went there. Now, it belongs to no one." We were all concentrated on the six of them as they spoke.

"So, you know where it is?" Carlisle asked.

The three of them nodded they're heads.

"Great, Lets head over there and get prepared!" Jacob said, his voice sounded excited. Jacob was ready for another fight.

"We will go tomorrow," Said Carlisle, his voice stern. "Alice do you see what time the fight will begin?"

All our eyes were on Alice as she closed eyes. She sat like a doll. Her eyes lit up and she smiled, she was happy she wasn't blind anymore, I could tell.

"It will be exactly noon when we see them. The sun will be directly above us."She sounded positive. Relief washed over me.

"Good, then we will be ready at noon." Sam said. He stood up and headed out the door, probably to tell the rest of the guys.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, would you please inform our other friends about our recent information." Carlisle asked. He stood up and headed next door. I watched after him, his face weary.

Edward walked over to the love seat I sat in, and sat with me. He kissed my neck and wrapped his arms around me. I turned my head and kissed his lips softly. He chuckled and laid his head on my shoulder. We watched T.V. with Jacob and Renesmee, but soon Jacob's snoring beat the televisions noise. We all laughed in response.

The rest of the day was easy, calm, and smooth. I enjoyed it. We went hunting again today. We brought the whole family, we weren't taking risks. I caught some lions and bears. It didn't totally get rid of my thirst, but I was satisfied.

Alice saw more today as well. There were going to be less innocent people to kill, so I was partially happy about that. She said there was about thirty to forty. Still seemed so many...

By the time it was night, it was practically the same. Nothing ever really seemed to happen. I continued to walk around the rooms like a mindless nut case, Alice saw the same thing, we practiced fighting, etc. etc.

Edward came with me as I towed him to the bedroom slowly and silently.

He never said much about my behavior. He knew I was scared, and he didn't want me to believe something he couldn't guarantee. I sat on the bed, wrapping my arms around my legs. Edward held me and sung my lullaby.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered suddenly.

"What?" I asked, I could feel my face twist into confusion.

"I'm sorry," He repeated.

"For what?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for bringing you into this. You deserve so much better."

I was shocked. I couldn't make myself speak. He was sorry for something that wasn't his fault.

"Edward, you know you have nothing to apologize for." My voice was only a whisper, but I could hear the shock in every word.

"Yes I do. I should have made you stay home." He said, he stared at his hands.

I gawked.

"You'd rather I stayed home, wondering who the survivors are? Well that makes me so much better." I said sarcastically. I felt him flinch as I stared at his hands as well.

"I'd rather you'd be there than here, wandering around the hotel rooms being scared out of your wits." This time, I flinched.

"Don't." I said. "Please don't apologize."

"Why Bella? I put you in this incredibly dangerous life, it is my fault."

"So are you regretting ever telling me what you are? Are you regretting ever coming back? Ever talking to me after the car accident?" I could hear my voice get angrier.

"Well, no but-"

"Than there. You have nothing to apologize for." I said, cutting him off.

I stalked out of the room, frustrated.

How could he _still_ be upset- after all of these years- for putting my in danger? For giving me the life _I_ wanted and choose for. I couldn't believe him. I really wanted to kick him for being so stupid.

It was finally Friday.

Happiness and fear washed over me.

I was happy, because Thursday was the most dumbest of dumbest nights I have ever had for a long time, and it was finally over and done with. I was _not_ going to talk about it ever again.

I was afraid, because that left _two_ days until the war came. The rain outside had turned form light, light sprinkling, to Forks rain.

I chose what to wear carefully. Clothes that were good enough for fighting in and were water approval, but were nice and remember able in. I ended up in regular jeans and a dark blue short sleeve blouse with a red hearts sprinkled around it. I wore regular faded gray tennies. I wanted to be able to run well.

We took our stuff with us as we ran to our destination.

It wasn't far, only twenty miles if we were in a car, but only ten miles for us. My mind was mixed up. I needed help with keeping it organized. I was left thinking for many things at once, so the run was extra short.

The field was large and we stood on a hill that looked over the big dip, filled with wild flowers. On the other side was a large hill that was about equal height to the one we stood on. It was about half a mile apart, so we were going to be ready for our enemies. We set up a small camp, everyone was there. All the covens and the Volturi and the guard. Some of the wives even came.

The rain was getting harder, so most of us were wearing rain coats and staying in the tents. The wolves soon joined us, in their other form. The day seemed to linger as the hours ticked by us. Edward stayed with me, always holding my hand or hugging me tight.

Friday soon ended and Saturday was on its way.

Which soon left us with one more day to live happily.

~ 75 ~


	19. Chapter 19

19. Hope

The rain had patted the side of the tent all morning. And not once had it stopped.

I felt comfortable. I was under a warm sleeping bag with Edward's arms wrapped around me. We laid together while Jacob, Nessie, Seth and Quil slept. It was quiet, except for the quiet patter of the rain, and Jacob and Quil's snoring. The over snored Seth's and Nessie's soft breathing.

Edward kissed me on my shoulder and soon broke the soft silence with a whisper.

"Good morning." He whispered, as if I just awoke. I laughed a quiet laugh and turned to look him in the eyes. He dazzled my eyes.

"Good morning," I whispered. "How are you this morning?"

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "I'm very well, thank you."

He leaned closer, then, and touched his lips to mine, very softly.

"I love you." He said, he spoke each word very delicately, as if he were trying to caress them individually.

"I love you." I said. Our foreheads touched and we stared into each other's eyes for an immeasurable amount of time. His eyes were a soft golden topaz today. And, of course, they dazzled mine. We were each very quiet and very still, not daring to break the silence. But Jacobs snoring stuttered a bit that made me laugh a whisper.

"We should get him one of those anti-snoring machines, just so Renesmee can actually sleep." Edward chuckled.

"I agree. She'll probably be very grateful."

"Maybe then she'll be able to have dreams without one person in it snoring like Jacob."

I shrugged. "Maybe."

We were quiet again, staring at each other as we listen to every sound the scene made. We didn't talk much, every once in a while, he would tell me he loved me, and then he would kiss me delicately. I would then tell him I loved him as well and kiss him back. Together, we spent our time wisely, not doing much but having our arms wrapped around each other. I was grateful we still had hours before a good time for the four sleepers to awake. I didn't want to do much today, but spend my time in a comfortable way.

Life seemed so much easier when I didn't think about what was going on or what was going to happen. If I spent my time thinking like we were on vacation, and not on some mission to eliminate vampires who wanted to kill me, then I would probably be in better control of my wandering mind. I would probably be in a better mood and not seem like some sobbing nut case. If only.

Why couldn't I just do what everybody said? Just to have myself believe that we were going to live. Everybody knew that most of us were going to live... But not _all_ of us...

Soon, the sun rose to a time that seemed reasonable for the sleeping campers to wake up. We went hunting- yet again- today. And- yet again- we learned more fighting skills. I tried to do something more with my field.

Aro thought that if I could keep attacks away, that maybe I could push them back, as if I could push objects away. I tried to thicken my field, and it was a lot of work. Jane tried to use her ability on me- She was happy to volunteer- and I was to try to push her father away. It didn't work to well, though.

Aro thought of it only as a suggestion.

But I was still trying to do it. I only managed to keep more people under my umbrella. More lights I could feel. I continued to stretch the rubber band around people who were far away. It didn't make as tired as it did the very first time I did it, but it still made me feel worn out.

Edward told me that I stop, just so that I wouldn't be worn out before or during the war. So I stopped.

Alice saw that there would only be fifty vampires to kill. More than last time.

Jacob and I were sitting under a small tree, watching our families practice.

"Do you think we will win?" I asked suddenly.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure. We have a lot of help." Jacob said, he was doodling on the back of my hand as he spoke. His skin burned mine, but I left my hand in his to keep memory.

"Yeah, but they have a lot of help as well,"

Jacob sighed.

"But we have experienced fighters." Jacob said, trying to sooth me.

"But so do they..." I whispered, staring at our hands.

He sighed. "But we have the strong guys, the Volturi."

"But they have a member of the Volturi on they're side."

He sighed, again. No matter how hard he tried, I found a way to twist his words into something scary other than soothing. He tried again.

"But we have a lot of talented people." He suggested.

"But Damius is like Jane, only he can attack from anywhere on the planet."

He sighed loudly. I knew he was done trying to comfort me, I was uncomfortable. Not even Jasper could do it, there would always be some kind of worry that got to my head. I knew that I was being unnecessary, but no one was for sure, and that got me worrying. Alice always looked way after the war, and saw different people missing. That got me even more scared.

I looked out to where our camp area was, and I saw Nessie, sitting on a tree stump. Her face had worry marks carved into her stone figure. Her hands were holding her face up from falling on her knees. It looked like she was crying from here, but it was raining, so it could have just been the rain.

I then saw Esme sit next to her, putting her arms around her and her lips were moving. They just sat with each other, worry marks on they're beautiful faces.

I felt so helpless. I looked away, back to our hands.

"Do you think Renesmee will be alive when this is over?" I asked, my voice as quiet as a whisper. I was afraid my voice would be shaking.

Jacob was thoughtful for a moment, and then he answered. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she'll be alright."

I looked to meet his eyes, a small smile touched his lips.

"Thanks, Jake."

"No problem." He said, he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug, I did the same. His body was flaming hot around me, but I didn't mind. It felt good. I was lucky to have a friend like Jacob. He always found a way to make my cloudy night into a cloudless sun. He was still my personal sun, and felt like one to.

"Everything is going to be fine." He whispered.

He was partially right. Most of us were going to live, and have a happy eternity. If I did die, then maybe I would still be with Edward, or maybe I would see Charlie in heaven. Edward always thought he wouldn't go to heaven, but I didn't believe it. He only killed the bad people. He would go to heaven and be happy with it.

The day lingered slowly, I was glad, I wasn't ready.

It seemed to get colder and the rain was getting harder. Most of us stayed in the tents, but some of us were outside, still training. I watched Nessie sleep.

She seemed so peaceful without the worry lines. I wanted to know what she was dreaming about, so I took her hand, and placed it on my cheek.

The scene was very happy, the sun was out, it was all the Cullen's, including Jacob, and we were all smiling. The sun broke out across us, making our skin sparkle. We were hugging each other, and we were all celebrating. Then, the scene changed to the flowers turning to butterflies.

I spent the rest of the night having a happy dream, all bad things disappeared.

Today was the day. It was Sunday morning. I enjoyed last night. I enjoyed dreaming again. We were all ready for fighting fifty enemies. I was ready, as well as everyone else. We had learned new skills from the Volturi, our talents were stronger, and we were fully rested. We were going to win.

We all stood in a large line, but short enough for me to stretch my field around. I could feel each light underneath the umbrella I stretched.

The wolves stayed behind, and they were going to jump out when they heard the Que.

The rain pounded harder, drenching us all. I felt cold. Colder than I've ever felt. I looked at Renesmee's arm, the watch on her wrist sparkled as the sun disappeared under the clouds. It was 11:59. One more minute until our enemies were shown across the meadow.

I looked back over to the watch Renesmee was wearing.

Her watch struck 12:00.

~ 79 ~


	20. Chapter 20

20. War

The sky darkened as the rain soaked us all. I could hear nothing but the rain loudly hitting us and the heartbeats of the werewolves and Renesmee. I lifted my face to the rain as Edward took my hand. He gave a light squeeze and I pulled my field around us all. It was quiet as we waited.

Then we heard it.

I could hear the fifty pairs of feet sprinting towards us. I looked across the meadow, and there they were.

A long black blanket stretched across the meadow, covering the green grass with black. A blanket full of vampires. They were far away, but the army crept closer, my future crept closer. My possible death crept closer.

Edward yanked me into a crushing hug, and kissed me. My fingers were knotting in his hair and he held me closer. I could hear the others hugging and kissing each other, for a hope that we might win. Edward then pulled back an inch and whispered to me.

"I love you, Isabella." He whispered, his eyes were full of sadness.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered. He kissed me again and then looked out toward the sea of vampires, and a snarl was let out.

I wondered how many of our side would die. How many of their side would die? No matter how many would suffer the price of death, we would all win. Even if there would only be one of us left...

"My fellow friends," Aro had said. "Now is the moment we die for the world to be safe, to keep the innocent humans alive! We must fight to keep the world from becoming vampires and eventually, killing themselves for blood! Today is the day we become HEROES!" He yelled.

My eternity was being cut short as we sprinted toward the army, talents, fangs, claws ready.

"Bella!" Aro had called. I looked up to him. "You need to get to Damius, he cannot hurt us all, but he will be willing to attack you. You can only protect yourself when he attacks you, Edward and Jacob will help you." I nodded in agreement, I was glad that he wouldn't hurt me, because I would be able to hurt him.

The Volturi was in front, and they smashed into the army first.

The battle had begun.

I raced past the vampires that were flinging at me, Edward was behind me.

I was then smashed onto the ground by a thirsty vampire, he started punching me and trying to get my arm off, but then he was gone. I got up and continued going, I didn't look back to see who had gotten him off of him for me, but I was grateful. I was shoving others to the ground on my way through.

Again, I was slammed to the ground, only by two girls pulling my arms, they were trying to rip me apart.

I screamed and pushed my field out, knocking them and many others to the ground.

"JACOB!" I screamed, and I turned to see them fly into the air, and landing on the enemies ripping them apart. I continued running with Edward, and soon Jacob caught up with us. We were shoving and slamming others to the ground as we made our way through. I looked to my left to see if Edward was still there, but he was suddenly gone.

I skidded to stop, vampires throwing themselves at me as I dodged them. Jacob stopped as well, but tearing vampires apart.

"Where is Edward?" I called. Jacob shook his head in rhythm with my question and shaking off vampires who were getting ready to take a bite out of him. I threw myself on one of them and beheaded him.

I felt some one grab my hand. I looked to who it was and thankfully, it was Edward.

We ran again, and more vampires were tackling me to the ground, trying to rip me apart. But instead of them hurting me, I ripped they're body into pieces.

I was to the ground with another vampire, choking me and spreading his fingers and tilting my head to bite my neck.

I felt his teeth slowly sink into my neck.

It hurt impossibly, and I tried to shake him off, but he wrapped his arms around me, crushing my steel bones. Pain washed over me as I could feel him sucking the blood covered venom. Then, he disappeared, Jacob took him to the ground and ripped his head off, the tearing sound would have given me goose bumps. It felt as though my neck was bleeding, but I got up and continued running while holding my neck.

I saw another one coming straight at me, I spun and grabbed her arms, resting my foot against her back. I shoved with all my might, her arms making a loud noise. She screamed for help, but no one helped her. I let go, dropping her arms and yanking her head off. I left her crumpled on the ground.

I found Edward again, and he saw me holding my neck. His eyes were shocked, and in less than a second, his eyes were pitch black. I grabbed his hand and we stretched our arms, flipping many vampires.

We were running at an angle up the hill. I could see one person at the top watching us coming up to meet them.

Damius smiled at us, showing his blood covered teeth.

I picked up speed, getting closer to him. I kept getting tackled put I just knocked them to the ground. I was in the lead, and I saw six other people walk next to him. I broke through the last of the army and sprang at him, a loud snarl ripping from my chest.

He slipped to the side, and I tackled one of his body guards, pinning him to the ground. He was large and strong, and started pulling my arms off. I could hear Jacob and Edward taking the others. I took his head and yanked it off, his blood splattered on my face.

I suddenly heard a howl in pain.

I jumped up and saw Edward and Jacob writhing in pain.

"You MONSTER!" I screamed. I jumped after him I pinned him to the ground and started punching him with quick hits. He rolled over so I was against the wet ground.

He wrapped his arms around mine so I had no way of escaping.

"This is your fault! You should have never chosen this life! Now you finally die like you should have when Victoria and her mates attacked you!" He squinted his eyes and I could feel pain in my head.

He was using his talent on me.

Pain covered every inch of my body as I fought the urge to scream. My head was in flames and my neck felt like it was bleeding uncontroably. I lost my breath and everything around me went cold. My eyes shut and I saw Victoria. She was smiling at me, her eyes were black with thirst and she was running toward me. She leaped into the air and she was after me in slow motion.

"_You are mine at LAST!_" She screeched.

I opened my eyes and screamed. I shoved my field out of me and soon Damius was getting pushed away from me, as if a bubble had exploded.

The venom in my veins stung incredibly. My head was still on fire and my throat hurt as if I hadn't hunted for years. I leaped up and charged after Damius, as he charged after me. He tackled me to the ground and grabbed my ankle. He spun me around and let me fling towards the large boulders to the side.

I crashed into them, and they crumbled into dust as I laid against the wet ground. In the corner of my eye, I saw Edward and Jacob still writhing in pain, clutching their heads in agony.

I stretched my field out to them, and they suddenly relaxed out of their painful position.

Damius was over to me and grabbed my neck, slamming me onto the ground again, I felt a dent in the soggy mud shape around my head.

"You are mine at _last_!" He whispered in my ear, his voice a harsh, icy whisper. He pulled out a small pouch and dumped ashes on me. Then he pulled out a match and scratched it on my face.

"You and Victoria should die _together_! I'll see you in _hell_!" He yelled, and he dropped the match. It was falling at incredibly slow pace. I just watched it drop. I couldn't move, Damius was on top of me, forcing me to watch the falling match that was on fire.

Then I saw it.

I saw Edward in the biology room staring at me with pitch black eyes. Saw Edward talking to me in the biology room again. I saw Edward in the restaurant and then in the car. Then I saw when him in the meadow, sparkling beautifully, him racing through the trees and then kissing me. I saw him in my room, having his arms wrapped around me and then it was morning, he was in the rocking chair. I saw him and Charlie talking to each other, I saw him when I was half conscious in the ballet studio after James attacked me. Him and me at prom together.

Then I saw him wishing me a happy birthday, then saying goodbye to me and leaving me. I saw him in Volterra, getting ready to step into the direct path of the sun. I slammed into him and heard him speak, we walked to meet the Volturi with our arms around each other. He was then right there in my face when I awoke from the plane ride, and then he was kissing me.

I soon saw Edward and me going to Jacksonville to see Renee. I saw Edward and Jacob fighting at school, then I saw when I spent the night at Edwards's house and we were in his bed. Edward and I were back in his room and he proposed to me, slipping the ring on my finger. He was saving me from Victoria when she was coming after me, and then when we were in his meadow and I had the ring on my finger.

The wedding was flashing before my eyes too, and every moment from Esme Isle. Me having Renesmee and the pain from the venom spreading. I saw Edward's face with my new eyes, and then us together with Renesmee. Us together in the cottage and every moment together.

I saw Jacob too. We were at the beach, and he was telling me about Edward being a vampire. I saw him at his house and the fun moments in his garage. The time when he saved me from drowning and from when we were bike riding. The time when he was at the school, and when I ditched school to hang out with him. I saw Jacob kissing me then, and then in the snow covered field, kissing me again. I saw Jacob on his bed in pain, and I saw him at my wedding and every time he came to check up on me when I was pregnant with Renesmee. Even afterwards when he helped us with the Volturi problem.

I saw my whole life flash before my eyes. I never knew how great my life was until now.

But now I was going to die.

My beautiful visions disappeared and I saw the clouds, nothing else. I didn't see the match or Damius, just the gray clouds.

Maybe I already died and I was in heaven. I didn't know, but I was comfortable. Except the annoying pain in my neck and arms. It felt as if someone was still lighting me on fire.

Did I not make it to heaven? Did I end up in hell? Or was I in Purgatory? I couldn't figure it out.

Then I heard an angel call my name from a distance.

~ 82 ~


	21. Chapter 21

21. Replay

"Oh no, Bella, no!" Cried the angel. I could hear a loud noise off in the distance, it was crackling and snapping. I shied away from it and concentrated on the angels' voice.

"Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" The angel cried tearless broken sobs. Déjà vu washed over me as it replayed in my head.

My body was in so much pain.

Every part of it was burning in flames and I wish that the angel could get rid of it. It was excruciating. The fire spread through my arms and legs, it was all in my head, and it was in my chest. I could hear a fast heartbeat. Was it mine? No, it couldn't have been mine, I was already a vampire. Edward had already changed me, hadn't he? Was my whole life a dream? I thought I was still asleep a long time ago when Edward had came back from leaving me and I was on his back and we were on our way to his house. I thought I was still asleep.

Was I? Have I truly been dreaming of Jacob telling me he loved me and kissing me, and Edward killing Victoria? Have I dreamt of Edward marrying me and all the precious moments from the island? Did I dream of having Renesmee and being changed to a vampire and the Volturi coming after us because of Renesmee's birth?

I must have, because the fire was in my heart, and I could hear the impossibly fast heart beat. _Thumpa-thumpa-thumpa._

"Bella, Bella, no, oh please, no, no!" The angel continued to weep. I opened my eyes and I saw Edward's face twisted into a mask of agony. He saw my open eyes and his breath caught.

"Bella!" He cried.

"Edward..." My voice was hoarse with the pain in my throat.

"Bella, Bella, it's going to be alright, everything is going to be fine." Edward said, I could feel the rain drops splashing against my face.

"Edward it hurts." I whispered.

"I know Bella, I know." He said, he suddenly winced and clutched his arm and shoulder.

"Edward, I'm burning, I'm burning. I don't like the fire and I didn't like it before!" I said, my voice growing louder.

"I know, I'm sorry Bella." I grabbed my neck and it suddenly burned even more. I dropped my hand to the wet mud, not daring to touch the cut left on my neck.

Edward took my hand and stared in my eyes, still clutching his shoulder.

"It will be over soon, I promise." He whispered.

We stayed together until the fire went away, Edward winced once in a while, while I felt the fire burn me even more and more. I wanted it to stop, truly I did, but I didn't know what to do, so I just laid in the mud, rain splashing against my face.

Soon, the burning cooled down and the sky darkened to a purple cloud, the air smelled bad and I didn't want to breathe much, it was a familiar smell. I wanted to sit up, but I was still in so much pain. I hated watching Edward wince, his face was in a mask of pain, and I hated to watch it. But Edward's pain was over before mine, and I was happy for him.

I didn't like the cold ground so I started to sit up. Edward helped me up and I leaned against his chest while he held me up.

I gasped at the scene.

Bodies were sprawled everywhere, I saw many of our side throwing them into a large fire. Some of the people were sitting on the ground, holding they're arm or legs, or an aching body part. I could see Nessie hugging Jacob's arm, it looked deformed. There were a small boy and a small girl that I didn't recognize that were hugging each other, shaking.

Emmett threw some more bodies into the fire pit.

I looked around, searching for one particular body. And I found him.

Damius's body was sprawled in an awkward position, his limbs were disconnected from his body and were around him. His face was a mask of terror.

"He's... dead?" I whispered.

"Yes," Edward said, his voice cold.

"How... How did he get killed?"

"I tackled him to the ground and Jacob got rid of the fire. He used his talent on me, but somehow, I resisted. He bit my arm, and one of his guards bit my shoulder, along with my back. Jacob killed the guard and I finished Damius off." He sounded triumphant.

I looked back to Jacob's arm.

"What happened to Jacob?"

"The guard broke his arm while trying to bite him..." He trailed off as if trying not to explain the gory details.

"Did he get bitten?" I gasped.

"No, no. He was lucky."

I felt so worn out that I felt as though I could pass out with sleep. I wanted to sleep so badly, but I was still a vampire.

And I was awake.

Edward lifted me up and carried me to the camp area. I saw everyone, and I even counted. We were all here. Edward went inside a tent and laid me down on a sleeping bag. He laid next to me while he held me under the blanket. I felt exhausted for the first time in a long time.

"Did we lose anyone?" I whispered suddenly.

"No, thank heaven for that." Edward said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Who were those two little kids? I didn't recognize them..." I said, thinking of when I have ever seen them during the fight.

"They surrendered. Just like Bree did..." Edward trailed off.

"The Volturi are going to kill them aren't they?" I said, my voice shaking.

I felt Edward shrug.

"Maybe, they have some talents and they are skilled fighters now."

"Talents? What are they?" I asked, surprised.

"Well the girl, she can make people do things she wants them to do, so she can practically control them. And the boy, he can see everything that is happening right now. He is like Alice in a way, only he sees things that are going on at the moment and he can find any person on the planet. It is pretty interesting." He said. It was interesting.

We didn't move much, so we just stayed in the sleeping bag until it was dark. Edward sang my lullaby and I was happy he did. I shut my eyes as to sleep, and I waited for myself and Edward to be fully rested after the big day.

Sooner or later, we stepped outside, the purple cloud was gone, and the air smelled cleaner. The large fire was put out, and all the bodies were gone, there was nothing but ashes in the fire pit now.

I noticed the little girl and little boy were still sitting together, shaking in fear. Aro and Carlisle were talking to them as well.

Everyone was holding each other's hands and hugging and kissing.

They were celebrating.

I turned to Edward. He looked down at me and smiled his crooked smile. He leaned closer and whispered.

"I told you everything was going to be alright."

I laughed and stretched up on my tip toes. He leaned closer and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Finally, our lips touched.

My fingers knotted in his hair, as well as his knotting in mine.

He kissed me like we were finally together forever. And we were. I could feel the rain start pouring on us again, but the sun stayed out. My eyelids turned red and my steady breath was becoming a fast pant. My left hand moved down to cup his face. I could feel his silk skin under my hand, although his face must look like diamonds. I could feel his arm wrap tighter, straining me closer. He was still aware of the others, but he simply didn't care.

Neither did I for that matter.

I didn't want him to stop kissing me, but soon, when we were alone, he would kiss me passionately again. And we never had to stop. We wouldn't have to worry anymore. We wouldn't have to be afraid anymore. No longer would we have to be prepared to do something that could endanger us.

I was _finally_ going to have my happily ever after at last. My eternity wasn't getting cut shorter, it was extending.

Edward pulled back and inch, his forehead touching mine. His eyes were eager for us to get back home...

"I love you." He breathed, his breath caressed my face.

"I love you." I smiled, and I kissed him again.

"Bella, Edward?" I heard Alice call. We ignored her. Suddenly she was next to us.

"Are you two just going to make out in the pouring rain, or do you want to go back to the hotel?" She said, I could hear the smugness in her voice.

"Go away, Alice." Edward mumbled.

"You know, if you come back to the hotel, we could be on our way home faster..." Her voice raised up, making us eager to get back. Edward set me down and took my waist. He sighed on our way back, glaring at Alice. She simply smiled and skipped ahead of us.

We ran the rest of the way to the hotel, hand in hand.

~ 86 ~


	22. Chapter 22

22. Happily Ever Forever

Happiness washed over me as we were finally on our way home.

I had to have Emmett lock my suitcase again, because Alice had bought me more things and she couldn't get it to close. The only thing left to pack was my dress.

It hung on the door hanger. I wanted to wear it, but it would be a little showy. So I stuck it in my other suitcase.

We said goodbye and thanked everyone for helping us with the fight. Then we were on the plane, taking off.

The plane rides were short, maybe because I was so anxious to get home. I was practically jumping out of my seat the whole way. Edward tried to keep me still.

"It's faster than running." He'd told me. Déjà vu replayed in my head again as I remembered Alice telling me that when we were on our way going to save Edward.

Only I was already with him.

When the plane finally landed, we were in the taxi's, driving at a very slow pace. Traffic crowded every space in the street. We were finally dropped off at the beginning of the Cullen's drive.

That's when we ran.

The wind tangled in my hair as I sprinted toward the house. The minty smell of Forks brought back many memories. The trees and shrubs flashed by us as we continued to run. I looked over to Edward and a laugh escaped my lips.

Running. I'm running home with no more danger behind me.

Edward and I were in the lead and I felt free. I felt as if I was flying at an incredible speed and that I was floating. I felt all the weight on my shoulders fly off.

I felt weightless as a feather.

We leaped over the last break in the trees and there it was.

Home.

We stopped at the porch steps, taking in the fragrance. Then Edward took my hand and we opened up the door, everything was exactly the same. The piano was still in place the T.V. and couch unmoved. It was as if we never left.

I heard Emmett bounce on the couch and give a long sigh.

"Finally we're home! Geeze, all that worry has worn me out." He said sarcastically.

"Emmett, there is nothing that can wear you out." Rosalie giggled. I saw Alice sit on the steps with Jasper. Esme and Carlisle sat on the couch, they're arms wrapped around each other.

It was as if nothing had ever happened. As if we just spent these past weeks like normal. Like we never had to deal with any worry.

Edward towed me to his piano and we sat next to each other. He turned to his piano and started playing.

My lullaby filled the whole house.

I leaned my head on his shoulder while I watched him play. His fingers were flying across the keys. I felt him kiss the top of my head, and he didn't miss a beat.

Then, too soon, my lullaby was over. The last note lingering on as it grew quieter.

Edward put his hand under my chin and lifted my face to his.

"Should we go?" He asked quietly. He looked like he was ready for some peace at home.

"Home. Sure." I whispered.

We said goodbye and gave everyone a hug, thanking them on our way out as well. Then we walked hand and hand through the forest to our cottage home. I leaned my head on his shoulder again, and he rested his head on mine. We took our time, not having a care in the world when we would get home. It was quiet, except for the light wind brushing our hair and the birds flying around.

We finally reached the cottage and stepped through. Everything was the same as we left it.

We slowly walked to the bedroom, still hand in hand. The room was still Esme Isle, the beach walls and the bed of white. Every little memory deep in the walls of detailed paint. The sun was no longer in the sky, but the sky was turning lighter as each minute passed. The clock on the bedside table read 12:00 a.m.

It was a Morning Moon, again.

Edward faced me and took my face between my hands.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you forever and ever." I smiled. He leaned closer and I stretched my shield out around us both. I replayed every moment with him as our lips touched.

I showed him talking to me in the biology room... The day he saved me from car accident... When we were in his meadow the first time... Saving me from James... When _I_ saved him from killing himself... The nights I spent at his house... When I agreed to marry him... He saved me from Victoria... When I saw him at the altar... When I awoke with my strong new eyes... When we were on the patio in Volterra... When we danced together at the ball... When he saved me from Damius...

And all my favorite moments.

All the nights he stayed the night... The first kiss... When he kissed me when he promised that he would never leave again... When he kissed me the night when he proposed... All the precious memories at Esme Isle...

I stopped when his kiss broke my concentration.

"Dammit... I did it again." He mumbled as his lips slid down to the edge of my jaw.

"Don't worry; I can do it again any time." I laughed.

"Will you do it again? I really do enjoy actually looking in your mysterious mind." He asked, staring me in the eyes. His eyes melted into mine, he was dazzling me again.

"You're doing it again." I laughed breathless.

"What?"

"You're dazzling me again."

"Oh..." He dropped his head, breaking my gaze. I put my hand under his chin to meet his eyes again.

"Don't worry, I don't mind." I whispered. He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine again, then pulled back an inch.

"Will you do it again? I'll try to be good." His voice was a hypnotic pleading that I could not resist, and his eyes were smoldering liquid.

I kissed him again, and stretched my shield out, starting off where I left off. The pictures in my head lingered. His kiss caught me off guard again.

"Sorry." He apologized. I laughed breathlessly again.

"I love you." I laughed.

"I love you."

"Forever and ever?" I asked.

"Forever and ever and ever, for all eternity." I smiled at the thought of his words.

He bent down and touched his marble lips to mine again.

So we would no longer be afraid. We would no longer do anything terrifying. Nothing that could give us a fifty-fifty chance of death. For all eternity.

I didn't have to think of anyone who would hurt Edward or me. I would never have to think of Victoria for the rest of my life. I don't have to be afraid of death to come, because I had a family who would protect me from the danger in the world, mythical or real. Even with the bad luck that I carried around me, I would never have fear on my shoulders, creeping in my head to taunt me. No people or vampires, or werewolves could hurt me now. Edward would always be there for me, as well as my best friend Jacob.

We continued our forever under the light of the Morning Moon, outside the endless sky of forever and ever and ever, for all eternity.

_The End_

~ 91 ~


End file.
